


Best day of my life!

by HikariSenpai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bad Puns, CAN'T STOP, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluffyfest, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans is bae, Undertale Trash, What Have I Done, reader is female, reader unnamed, this is so overdone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariSenpai/pseuds/HikariSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the monster's release from the Underground, they found themselves struggling with fitting in the human world. Sure, there wasn't another war, but humans can be such assholes! </p><p>You didn't socialize much with the monsters, but that was because they were avoiding humans as well!</p><p>So it came as a shock when they accepted you so quickly after a good deed. Especially a certain someone! Hey, what do you know... they aren't so bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why... I can't even...
> 
> I know this idea is so overused it hurts, but bear with me here... I have a severe case of lack of imagination! Careful, it might catch
> 
> Peace out!

Another one yelling, another one quickly scurrying away from the relentless wave of insults aimed towards them. 

How many times have you seen this? A dozen million times. Can't keep track. However, just like so many times before you turned your head, paying no heed and went about your own road. Why should you interfere after all? It wasn't your duty! If they came here, they had to learn to adapt. After all, humans were such a disgusting race sometimes. Sure, not all of them were the same. You thought in which portion you fell into.

You were pretty sure however that they made some human friends at least. Not everyone would avoid or judge them. They weren't the same of course, but we took pets for granted, right? Wait, did you just compare simple minded animals with monsters? Well that made it a little more clear which part you were with. But that wasn't true. You didn't hate them, or even dislike. It was just like... they were unimportant for your daily activities. If a monster would engage you in a conversation, you wouldn't just turn your back on them or worse. Most likely, you'd just accept them as they are and keep on conversing. But since 9 months ago that they got free, everyone kinda shunned them off. And no wonder, cause their so called 'ambassador' was just a child. There was no way this kid could change the mind of a mob of racist pricks that saw monsters as disgusting creatures only bent on destruction, even if they never seemed to do anything ever since they moved here. 

Whatever! It wasn't your business and that's that! Glancing as you walked on the busy street you looked at the tip of mount Ebott. That's where they came from. You had heard the stories, that anyone who goes there never returns. Were they the reason? Did they kill whomever stumbled across that place? Again, who cares. They were here now, and as long as one didn't try to kill you or something you were fine with how things were. 

The bell on the door chimmed playfully when you opened the door at the tiny cafe. A brown haired girl lifted her eyes from behind the counter and her sour expression just seemed to deepen.

"You're late. Again" She spat at you before you even had the chance to close the door behind you. The chilly autumn breeze hit your back as you closed the door.

"Uh-huh..." You just said absent-minded and walked behind the counter, towards the back of the room, going to the locker rooms to change.

"This is the third time this month! Keep this up and you'll get kicked outta here faster than you can say sorry!" The female yelled behind you, making you cringe at her high pitched voice. You just sarcastically mimicked her lip movement as you had your back on her and she couldn't tell. What a bitch. Getting sacked wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all, you hated this place, this work. But you needed the money. Even if your parents sent you money monthly, you couldn't rely on their help always. And living alone was a tough task. But soon you'd leave this place. The hell with it and your nagging co-worker. Just cause she had been here since the place opened makes her believe that she's the boss, but really, she's a moron! If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't even be able to count the money at the end of the day. Maybe that's why you're still here and not jobless. 

After you changed in your plain white shirt and black apron you came back to the front of the cafe, cracking the back of your neck and massaging the aching muscles around it. This was already your 8th shift in a row. You just wanted to sleep forever. The bags under your eyes gave it away too. You were greeted with the sight of your colleague tapping her finger on the mahogany bar impatiently. 

You ignored her and got around to wash the remaining dishes in the sink.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at your calm demeanor. Jesus, she wouldn't just drop it?

"Yeah, shut the fuck up" You muttered loud enough for her to head. All you heard was the audible gasp. You weren't the one to cuss too much, or snap at her, but you were at the end of your powers and she wasn't helping. 

"How.. how dare you?" She asked horrified and you said nothing, just wiped the bar. The topic was dropped when a customer opened the door. Sure, smile for the fuckers right? Keep on smiling for every douchebag that enters this shit cafe, make sure to smile extra wide if you want a tip! Keep on smiling if most of the dicks throw you lewd looks, undressing you where you stand. Thank God you didn't have to leave the bar, otherwise the fuckers would get touchy-feely with you.

However, this one just seemed bored. Ordered his coffee and picked a secluded corner of the room, pulling out his phone and tapping away mindlessly as he took a sip now and then. His expression made him look like a zombie. And the way he tapped furiously on the keypad made you figure that he might be arguing with someone through texts. Poor sap. Thankfully, Clara, as the demon next to you was called, decided to not bring up the previous incident and she got busy re-arranging the liquor shelf. Thank goodness for that. 

Most of day went by as uneventful as always. Some jerks, some not. A fair amount of tips so far. It was the middle of the day now and business was getting slower. Most of the activity was during the morning where most came to drink their coffee before going to work, or taking it to go. 

You were still behind the bar counting the sacks of coffee you had left for the next time you'd have to place an order. You stopped however when the bell rang again, but while you were scribbling your last thoughts on the paper, Clara gasped loudly. An even more disgusted gasp than she used on you earlier today. You didn't even have to guess that whoever entered wasn't human. 

Surely enough, as your eyes wandered at the entrance your eyes fell upon a single monster. It was small, a dinosaur type probably, as it seemed to have spikes going all the way from her head to the end of its tail. Clawed fingers fidgeted nervously before it, eyes from behind the thick glasses scanning left and right, before stepping forward slowly. A lab coat covered most of its body, so you couldn't really tell if it was a female or male. 

Clara seemed at a loss of words as the monster approached you instead seeing as you had a much calmer face unlike your female companion who's eyes were so bulged out they seemed to almost pop out of her skull. Hopefully they would.

"U-uhm... hi..." She spoke, her voice making you solve your dilema that it was a girl.

"Hy" You just replied with the same business smile.

"C-can I please have.. a... uhm... a cup of..." She stuttered so badly that you had to squint your eyes a bit and lean over the bar slightly. The poor thing was barely tall enough to be seen over the bar. Unfortunately, before she could make her request, she was interrupted by Clara who cleared her throat loudly. Both your attentions went towards her.

"I'm sorry but we don't serve..." She eyed the monster from head to toe disgusted "... your kind here" She emphasized spitefully 'kind'. The monster gasped and looked down, not daring to look anymore in her raging eyes.

"I'm ... sorry... but... I-I won't stay long... I just want some..." She began again but kept chocking on her words. A string tugged in your heart as you watched the poor soul trying to recompose herself. You snapped your head at Clara.

"We can serve her! Nobody said we aren't allowed to serve them" You argued, a flare of your own disgust for her brimming in your eyes. Clara just stepped forward towards you and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said! And you better keep your mouth shut!" She said and looked back at the monster. "And you! Get out of here!" She continued with a raised voice. That seemed to startle the monster even more as she whimpered and tried pulling back, but it seemed as she was frozen. You could see her shaking rapidly, sweat prickling down her face. 

"I... I... I" She kept mumbling. We had seemed to attract a lot of attention as the few people who were in the cafe were now looking at the situation. Out of the corner of your eyes you saw that some actually felt pity for her as well, while others didn't bother to seem to care too much, some of them just returning to what they were doing before. Wait... were you like this as well? Ignoring everything around you? Realization hit hard. Nobody was interfering, nobody was doing anything! 

You jumped slightly when Clara slammed her hand on the bar to grab the monster's attention. The poor soul seemed to be a lot more affected than you were. She was whimpering, and shaking so bad, it seemed like she was on the brim of tears. Something snapped inside you. This wasn't like you. To be just a bystander! What had changed you so much? 

~slap~

Silence after this. Everyone had their mouth agape. Especially Clara. Her fingers touched her now sour cheek which was already turning red. Her mouth was left hanging open and it seemed to be opening like she wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"How dare you!" You spat annoyed, your own palm stinging at the lingering pain from the hard slap.

You turned towards the monster and smiled slowly. 

"You want a coffee right?" You asked and she didn't know how to react. Seeing as you still awaited her answer she finally just nodded her head. You nodded as well in recognition and pressed the button at the espresso machine, the hot liquid filling the grand cup you had previously prepared. Nobody said another word. Just the noise of the machine preparing the coffee. You put the cap on it and offered it to the monster who quickly stumbled forward to grab it.

"Careful, it's hot!" You warned and she held the cup with one hand while the other was scavenging through her pocket.

"No need to pay! It's on the house. Clara's treat!" You announced and glared at Clara as you said the last part. With that, with big steps you went to back room, took of your apron on the way, threw it on the floor and grabbed you neatly packed bag. Why did you even pack it? It was like you had expected, hoped for something like this to happen. Now murmurs were heard inside the coffee shop as you came back, to the same scene. Clara was shocked you had hit her. The monster was shocked as well. 

You grabbed all the money from the tip jar and flung the jacket over your shoulders, leaving the secure location where you had spend the last 4 months.

"What are you doing?" Clara finally found her voice though it was broken by now. You turned at her and smiled as you would usually.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving" You replied dryly as she watched your steps.

"If you leave now, don't bother coming back!" She yelled. Huh, so she found the force to speak again? Too bad, her voice is as annoying as ever. You turned at the monster and patted her back, seeming to wake her from her vegetative state of amazement.

"Let's go" You simply said and after she nodded and quickly scurried to the door, you followed behind, and making sure that she didn't see you, you flipped Clara off as hard as you could that you felt the tendons in your middle finger straining.

"Shove it up your ass, you useless cunt!" You said full of spite, poison leaking in your every word. With that you left the cafe and followed the monster girl.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"You ok?" You asked her and took a sip out of your water bottle. You had found your way to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. The monster took a drink out of her coffee and nodded slowly.

"You sure? Look, I'm sorry about what happened back there. That girl doesn't have any morals, I swear..." You asked concerned and leaned forward a bit to look at the monster, leaning your elbows on your knees. She just shook her head and looked at you.

"I-It's fine... I'm... I'm used to it a-anyway..." She said smiling and that just made you feel even worse for her. 

"B-but... th-thank you!" She added feeling more excited. "Nobody ever.. uhm... nobody did something like that for m-me" You leaned your head in your palms and smirked trying to make her feel better. 

"No problem. Don't worry about it!" She shook her head and placed the cup of coffee next to her, fearful not to spill it.

"Really! T-thank you! Because of me... you..." She looked down sadly "...I assume you lost y-your job" You laughed slowly surprising her and patted her back slowly. 

"Don't worry! I was planning on quitting that job anyway! It was getting annoying!" You admitted and that made her feel a little better, but she still seemed skeptical. "Really! This was the best thing that happened today!" You added and stood up standing in front of her and leaned so that you were at eye level. "So, stop that frowning will you? It's getting me down!" She nodded and laughed slowly.

"I'm Alphys... by the way" You grabbed her hand and shook it hard while presenting yourself as well. 

"Nice to meet you!" You both said and laughed for a little while before you sat back down on the bench. After that you started talking to Alphys and she had told you why she entered the cafe in the first place. Apparently she was out shopping for a gift for her girlfriend. Huh, didn't know monster could swing the other way too. Not that that was a problem of course. It was her girlfriend's birthday so she wanted something special. That's why after looking around she just wanted a drink. Just to clarify, monsters were mostly shunned to the periphery of the town. Not that it was forbidden for them to come into town, but most avoided it, and just made their own living, along with stores and everything they needed in their own neighborhood. 

"So, you still didn't find anything?" You asked and she shook her head slowly. "Hmm, well, what kind of person is she? Maybe I could give you some hints" You said and that it was all it took to trigger Alphys to start explaining how amazing Undyne was! Perfect, strong, beautiful. And the rant kept on for a couple of minutes. That made you want to meet this Undyne character. She seemed like the total opposite of Alphys. They must have a pretty strong dynamic together. But along the words of praise you found out that they both liked anime. 

"Well, there's a store not too far from here with all kinds of anime goodies. You could go for a cool pendant, or a shirt!" You suggested and her eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea as she quickly stood up, almost knocking over the coffee she had so carefully placed besides her.

"Really? I'd love to go!" She excitedly said but stopped looking around. "B-But I'm not familiar with the town... I'm not sure I c-can find it" She admitted looking visibly disappointed. You know what, you liked this girl. She was funny with all her mood swings, and she really seemed to care for her girlfriend.

"Well, I'll take you there, no problem!" Her eyes quickly lit back up.

"Are you sure? I-I don't want to take advantage of your kindness more than this!" She said, but still held onto the chance that you'd still help. That made you chuckle. You stood up stretching your limbs.

"Positive! Now let's go!" You said and you both left the park, the cup of coffee forgotten on the bench.

 

On your way you talked some more with Alphys. While she was excitedly talking about the anime she was watching, you glared at people who threw you disgusted looks because of your yellow companion. She didn't seem to notice them, or just decided to ignore them. Either way, it crawled up your skin to see how cruel people could be. Soon enough though you reached the store and you both entered. Even if the looks persisted, the store clerk decided to say nothing once he saw that you were with her. 

Alphys browsed the store gawking excitedly at each item. It made you chuckle at her innocence. You liked anime yourself, you weren't so crazy about it though. The lizard finally settled on a spear like pendant that came along with a shiny chain. 

"I-I'll take this one" She gave the clerk the item and money, and he took it quickly, careful not to touch her hand. You rolled your eyes and scoffed as Alphys got the item and change back and happily left the store. You exit the store as well, but not before throwing a hateful look towards the clerk. He seemed to notice you and gazed in the ground embarrassed. 

"Do you think she'll like it?" You asked her as she carefully placed it in the pocket of her lab coat.

"Yes. Undyne likes spears" She said lovingly. Damn it, this was so cute. And Alphys seemed so nice. You couldn't understand why anyone would want to pick on her or ignore her. Like you would have done if she passed you on the street. 

You decided to walk Alphys back to the outskirts of town, just to make sure that nobody would pick on her. After some bickering she agreed finally. You were headstrong. Besides, it wasn't like you had anything better to do. After you walked Alphys, you'd go home and call it a day, searching for a new job tomorrow morning. On your walk she gave you her phone number and you offered yours. You approached the limit and stopped looking in the distance. You never made it this far after the monsters moved in here. It seemed like there were only houses. No tall buildings, and a lot of greenery. It looked peaceful and the dim light of the setting sun just made it look even better.

"Well, I guess this is were we part" You turned towards her and couldn't help but smile at her disappointed look.

"Th-Thank you so much for today. It means a l-lot to me..." She said and you were taken aback by her sudden action of grabbing you in a hug. You laughed and patted her head.

"It's fine Alphys, really. Now you better let go before your girlfriend sees you and gets the wrong idea" The monster quickly let go and looked around panicked. You laughed more and shook your head at her innocence. 

"I'll text you!" She said waving goodbye. You nodded happily and waved back.

"I'll be waiting!" With that she started down the road towards her home. You stuffed your hands in your pocket and watched Alphys until she was just a blurry figure. Your eyes looked at the different other monsters that stumbled here and there. They seemed to be interested in you as well, but none dared to approach, fear lingering in their eyes as they quickened their pace around you. Poor souls. Who could blame them? You sighed and turned around on your heels heading back home. It was a long walk till there after all. But you felt like walking. It was a beautiful sunset. You wanted to take most of it as you could.

Today, you made a new friend, and left that God-awful place of a work. You could say that since of lately, this had been the best day of your life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are slowly starting to learn more about monsters, but you cannot find another job.
> 
> You seem to be in a pinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa, 2 chapters in a day? This happens after too much coffee... it's like 2 am... undertale all the way!

You had kept in touch with Alphys after that. She had texted you after she gave Undyne her present and she seemed to have been extremely happy about it. But you were pretty sure that she would have been happy with anything if this Undyne liked Alphys as much as she liked her. 

As for finding a new job, that wasn't going so well. You had some chances, but they were badly paid with a lot of work. Let's get real, you needed money, but that didn't mean you'd work your ass off for nothing. You didn't have the heart to tell Alphys that you were still jobless otherwise she would most likely feel responsible. So you avoided the subject when she asked. You were now sitting at your kitchen table munching on some cereals browsing the paper for any good vacant jobs. Nothing appealing. Well, two more days. If you didn't find anything that would suit your needs in 2 days, you would just take anything until you found something better. You couldn't afford stay without a job for much longer. 

Your phone vibrated on the table and you picked it up looking at the text message.

**Alphys**

**Good morning! How are you today? Did you find another job?**

You smiled and tapped away

**You**

**Morning. I'm just having my breakfast! It's always cereal. I should start eating some eggs or something! How are things with you?**

You placed the phone back on the table. You hated that you avoided this topic. It almost felt like you were lying to her. The phone vibrated again. She was quick.

**Alphys**

**Why are you avoiding my question?**

**You**

**What do you mean?**

**Alphys**

**About work. I know what you're thinking. But it's not that. I'm asking because I might have a job for you.**

You blinked at the words on the display. A job? Really? That seemed interesting.

**You**

**Ok, I won't lie. Nothing peeked my interest. What did you have in mind?**

**Alphys**

**Well, it's a long story. Can you come by my house so we can talk? I'll send you the address.**

You pondered about it but finally agreed. It had been several days and you kinda missed Alphys. You lived in this town all your life, but it was a rather small town. Every friend you had moved on to the bigger cities to work, even your parents. Thankfully, you didn't have to pay rent as you lived in your own home, but you couldn't deny that you were feeling lonely. So after meeting Alphys you were happy that you had at least someone to talk to. Alphys texted you the address and you texted her back that you'll be arriving in a couple of hours and went about to clean the kitchen and get a shower to get ready.

This time you decided to take the bus to head over the outskirts of the town. You had a license, but owning a car would be too expensive for you right now. You got off the last station. There didn't seem to be any indication that there was any sort of public transportation in the deeper ends of the monster neighborhood. So you started walking. After the explication Alphys offered you through texts you didn't have too much to walk anyway. But the walking alone was hard. All eyes were glued on you like you were an alien. Well, you were a stranger in this parts, and something told you that not many people ventured in this part... at all. So of course they were curious. Who you were, where you were going. All the staring made you uncomfortable. You shook it off and took out your phone confirming the house number again. You stopped in front of number 20. This seemed to be the place. It was a generic house just like all the rest. A maintained lawn, white picket fence. Plain grey house. It seemed cozy however.   
A chill ran up your spine as you glanced behind you to see another monster staring at you. It was on the other side of the road, seemed rather short. And bald? You didn't want to stare too much back so you just looked back at the house and just proceeded the pathway towards the door. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door waiting for a reply. You decided to dress a little better. So you had your good pair of skinny jeans and a simple black tank-top, a red and white shirt over it. You figured that you might meet Undyne so you didn't want to look like a bum if that was the case.

There was some commotion before the door opened. In front of you stood a tall woman, blue, scaly skin all over, big gills on each side of her face. Her left eye was covered with an eyepatch and her long red hair was neatly tied in a high ponytail. If it wasn't for her intimidating yellow eye staring you down, her sharp teeth sure did a number on your heart. However, the silvery pendant dangling on her neck let you know who exactly this was. And her intimidating figure melted as she let those teeth reveal more in a large smile.

"Hey, you gotta be Alph's friend! The one who stood up for her!" She said and grabbed your arm shaking it violently up and down. You swore that she had broken some bones. 

"Y-Yeah! You must be Undyne! Alphys told me a lot about you!" You said between the shakes and she smirked proudly.

"Come on, Alph is downstairs, come in, I'll go get her!" She yanked on your arm to drag you in the house and close the door behind you. Before it was shut you glanced to see if that monster was still there, but it didn't seem to be anymore. You dismissed it and followed Undyne in the living room, sitting on the sofa where she pointed. A cup of steaming tea was already waiting for you on the table. It smelled heavenly. Sweet, but soft. 

"Hey Alph! The human's here! C'mon here!" She yelled from the living room making your ears ring. Man she had some lungs in her, for real. Undyne sat on the couch next to you and pointed to the cup. "That's for you. Help yourself" You thanked her and carefully picked up the warm cup. Lustfully you took a big sip of the tea. It burnt a bit, but the taste was nothing you knew. You decided not to ask the origin of the tea and just placed the cup back satisfied. You had gotten thirsty from the trip. Today was a bit warmer, so you didn't bother wearing a jacket.

"So, Alph told me what happened that day. Thanks kid!" 

'Kid?'

"You see, she's pretty shy, and doesn't handle things like that very well." Undyne said and leaned on the couch smirking still. Well, as you imagined, she was the complete opposite of Alphys, but just like her, she seemed chill and awesome actually. Man, monsters weren't at all what you had thought. You smiled and shook your head.

"I really wish you both would stop. I didn't do anything too hard. Just common sense I guess" You said and Undyne laughed slapping your back in a friendly attempt, but almost dislocating your shoulderblade. 

"Awh, you're being too easy on yourself! Learn to take a compliment!" She said and you just nodded cringing at the pain in your back. Alphys entered the room and gasped happily once she saw you and quickly scurried over, sitting between you and Undyne. The fish woman proceeded by flinging her buff arm over her girlfriends neck, holding her close as they both looked at you. Alphys was blushing like crazy at the proximity with Undyne, but she still tried speaking as clearly as possible. 

"I-I'm glad you came!" She said.

"No problem. I was bored home anyway" You admitted but refrained to tell her that you missed her. That might not fall so well with Undyne. She pointed at Undyne. "This is Undyne.. uhm.. my... uhhhh" She turned red and started at her hands. Undyne ended the sentence for her "...her girlfriend!" She said proudly and you nodded. 

"You said over the phone that you might have a job for me?" You asked her and she seemed to snap out of her love daze 

"A-ah yes! Since you worked at that c-cafe, I assume that you know your way around a bar?" She asked and you nodded thinking.

"Well, I guess, though I haven't worked too long there, I kinda know how it goes" Alphys clapped her hands together and continued

"W-well, there's this bar here, Grillby's. And he needs some help" You frowned a bit. A job at a monster bar? How would that turn out? Seeing your pondering face she quickly added "I-I mean, if you don't want to..." You waved your hands a little.

"No, it's not that. I'd like that. However, monsters here seem to be very wary of me... What if customers don't want to come if I'm there?" You voiced your concern and Alphys looked at Undyne for a moment. Clearly, that hadn't thought of that possibility. 

"Don't worry about it kid. They're just uhh... curious. Not many humans actually go through here" She said reassuringly. Well you knew that, there was a reason after all.

"Trust me, after you work there a w-while, they'll get used to you, and see what a wonderful person you are!" Alphys added and you blushed a little at the adoration this yellow monster you had just met held for you. You took another sip of the tea and nodded.

"Ok then, if you think that would be ok" You finally decided and Alphys squealed in joy. She quickly stood up.

"Undyne will take you there. I-I'm still busy in the lab now" You now noticed that she was still wearing the same lab coat as before. So, she was some sort of scientist. Undyne stood up as well and grabbed her coat.

"Sure no sweat" She said and leaned in for a kiss from her half. You got embarrassed and quickly looked away, allowing them the minimum of privacy. After a smooching sound which made you want to giggle Undyne spoke up again.

"Let's go kid! The bar is just a couple of houses away!" You stood up and thanked Alphys. She insisted that you return after speaking with Grillby to tell her how it went and for lunch. Undyne vouched that she had grown to be a pretty good cook. Well, apparently she was the only one cooking because Undyne had a bad habit of destroying the kitchen every time she was there. You laughed at the predicament and promised to come back. You left the house and started down the road. Right next to their house was another one. Tidy as well, but you swore you saw some spaghetti adorning the tree in front. You blinked confused and Undyne laughed at your expression.

"That's Papyrus and Sans's house" She explained, though just some names wouldn't enlight your confusion. "They're the skeleton bros. Chill dudes, though Sans is a lazyass!" Skeleton? Wow, there really were all sorts of monsters. On the road Undyne explained more about their life here. Though you got uncomfortable when she explained how humans pushed them away, she reassured you that not all of them were the same. Look at you. Perfect example of kindness in a human. Not to mention Frisk, who set them all free. She explained briefly the tale of monsters, and you ooh-ed amazed at their past. But the conversation was cut short when you reached Grillby's. A flaming red sign lighting the small restaurant/bar. You both walked in and you looked around. Some monsters were sprawled across the small diner. It wasn't too big. Maybe 10 tables tops? And some stools at the bar. Of course, every set of eye, or eyes stopped on you, any sort of talking ceasing when you entered. You feared this, but it was understandable. Hopefully, they would grow to like you if you were to work here. Undyne headed towards the bar and you followed suite, your eyes landing on the single monster who didn't bother to look at you when you entered. He had a baby blue hoodie, black shorts, and ... house slippers? Getting closer you noticed his legs were fairly skinny, more like just... bones! Looking at the top of his head, he was bald. Wait. He seemed familiar.

"Hey, Sans, of course you'd be here!" Undyne said as she got next to him. He looked at her and now you could see his face as well. As expected from a skeleton, it was just a skull, no skin or hair, or eyes. But in those dark eye-sockets, there were two mystifying lights serving maybe as his vision? Even if a skeleton, he wasn't much similar to a human skull. His head was much rounder, seemed plumpier? A large grin plastered on his face, the man holding tightly to a bottle of ketchup. But now you were sure that he was the one that had stared at you before entering the girls' house. And he was one of those skeleton brothers that lived next door to them? Maybe he thought that you were there to break in?

"hey undyne." He greeted and turned around, leaning on the bar. He then looked at you and after what seemed like an eternity to eye you up and down he continued

"who's this?" Undyne landed a heavy hand on your shoulder smirking.

"This is the human that helped Alph in the town" Sans kept his wide smirk and raised his... eyebrows? Wasn't he supposed to be all bone? How could he be so malleable? 

"nice to meet ya kid. i'm sans. sans the skeleton!" He presented himself and let go of the ketchup bottle to extend a equally skeletal hand for you to take. You did so without hesitating and replied with your name. 

"oh, darn it. forgot my whoope cushion" He said laughing and you tilted your head confused. Before any more dialogue was made other monsters approached asking about you as well. Apparently most of them knew that you had helped Alphys before. What? Did they leave a notice in the paper? You were like a little hero here. Whatever looks and glances they had thrown you were now left behind as they asked questions, most of them thanking you for your brave act. All the time you were smiling beat red and denying doing something that great. A cracking sound came behind you and you turned to see a tall man, wearing glasses and a tidy white shirt with a black vest. Oh right, he was also made of fire. Important. 

"This is Grillby!" Undyne said and you nodded a little reaching out your hand for introduction. Grillby seemed to be taken aback by your bold move and after realizing you felt strange too. It was now in your habit to reach out for introduction but now, upon further retrospection, he was kinda on fire. However, he took your hand, and even if you jumped a little, you didn't get burnt. He was warm, but not hot.

"Nice to meet you" He said and you complied as well shaking firmly his hand. After Undyne explained that you needed a job he looked past her and asked.

"Did you ever work in a bar before?" You nodded 

"More like a cafe. But I guess the only difference is that you also have alcohol here?" You inquired and trailed off when your eyes caught Sans chugging down the bottle of ketchup in one go. His mouth wasn't even open though, and there didn't seem to be a stain on his clothes. So where did all of that go? More importantly, who in the hell would drink ketchup like water? Sans noticed you staring and chuckled.

"what's wrong kid? never seen a guy relaxin'?"

"Uhh..." You began but snapped out of it and smiled. "Sorry. It was rather strange is all" He shrugged amused. 

"well, sometimes i come here at grillb's to _ketchup_ with him" You snorted at the sudden pun, but stopped when half of the bar, including Undyne and Grillby groaned annoyed. So, he was a punner? 

"When can you start?" Grillby suddenly asked making you remember what you came here for. You redirected your attention back at the bar owner and smiled happily.

"Whenever is fine!" You said and he nodded.

"Tomorrow morning then. Any tips are for you to keep. At first you'll do the basics, like cleaning and washing the dishes" He said and you nodded. That was easy. You were used to that. The monsters cheered behind you. Ok, they accepted you faster than expected! A large smile plastered on your face. 

"Good job kid! Now let's go! I'm starving!" Undyne said patting your back. The sour spot on your back returned, but you were thankful for this. You nodded and bid farewell from your new boss and waved back at the other monsters. 

"wait up undyne, i'm comin' too" Sans said as he stood up lazily from the stool. Now that he was fully standing you saw that he was shorter than you. Almost a head or so. He looked like a child from this position. You all left the bar and you cheered slowly.

"Thanks for this Undyne! Gotta thank Alphys as well when we get back!" You said stretching your limbs. She just dismissed it.

"Don't worry about it kid, this is the least we could do. After all you did lose your job over that incident" You scoffed.

"Like I told Alphys, I really wanted to quit that job. My co-worker was too much for me to handle." 

"was she giving ya a bad time?" Sans asked next to you. Walking next to the skeleton, it was even funnier to check his height.

"Pretty much yeah. Crazy bitch thought she owned the place" The skeleton and fish warrior laughed at your unexpected cuss and you blushed a little. Whenever you thought about Clara it made your blood boil so some words slipped out.   
You joked around with Undyne and Sans before you got at their home, Sans managing to slip in a pun or two. Undyne seemed to want to punch it, but you found it hilarious. You were always the person for bad humor, puns were the best things invented on this planet. When you reached the bro's house Sans got prepared to bid his farewell before the door flew open revealing an overly excited tall skeleton

"SANS! YOU'RE FINALLY HOME! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED! THE HUMAN THAT HELPED DR. ALPHYS IS VISITING THEIR HOME AND..." he stopped when he saw you and stared for a moment before gasping loudly and pointing dramatically like the mysteries of the world were suddenly revealed. Still pointing he ran towards you and you had to take a step back so he wouldn't poke your eye out. Seeing as it was another skeleton and came out of what seemed to be the skeleton's house, you figured this was the other brother. By height, maybe older.

"YOU!" He said in awe

"YOU.... YOU.... WHO ARE YOU EXACTLY?" He finished his sentence. Sans facepalmed slowly while Undyne growled frustrated. Oh God he seemed so funny. 

"I'm the human you were talking about?" You said sheepishly. He gasped again and grabbed your hand to shake it, putting the same force if not more as Undyne.

"HUMAN! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU ARE A VERY BRAVE HUMAN!" He said excitedly and you just let him praise you. Not like if you denied they would believe you. 

"I'm starving..." Undyne said holding her stomach, getting tired of the delay. 

"THEN LET US GO EAT!" Papyrus announced and trotted towards the girls' house. Worried that he autoinvinted himself you glanced at Undyne, but she didn't seem to care. Well, seeing as they live right next to each other, you figured that unannounced visits were usual here. They seem to know each other pretty well. 

"You coming Sans?" Undyne asked the shorter skeleton and he just shrugged with an afirmative answer.

Alphys had already finished the meal. It wasn't anything spectacular. Just some soup, some really good hamburgers with french fries and she even had some desert ready. She was apparently prepared for the skeletons visit, so she made extra. You enjoyed your meal maybe more than you should have. But it was true that it was tasty and Alphys's red face at your constant compliment made it even more worthwhile. Papyrus commented on the quality of the food also, and so did Undyne through the mouthfull's she stuffed in her face. Sans was mostly quiet but still did seem to enjoy the meal and conversation.  
Although you caught him sneaking glances at you now and then, you didn't let it bother you. After all, you were something unfamiliar to him, and he must be curious right? After all, the only reason you caught his glances was because you were trying to sneak a little peek as well, to see how eating worked with a skeleton. You didn't get anything though. Unlike his brother, he didn't seem to open his mouth to eat. 

Even after finishing eating you found yourself laughing and talking with the four monsters, learning more and more about their history, culture and most important... how nice they were. This day had been amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have a poll for you! Let's make things interesting.
> 
> It's getting late. Who should walk you home?
> 
> Alphys, Undyne, Sans or Paps?


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting late and you're ready to bid your farewells from your new friends, but they don't want you to walk alone home! 
> 
> They insist someone walk you home. You cannot deny their persuasions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the majority decided. The bros will walk you home, but with a little twist

You didn't even realize when time had passed. Getting engaged in different topics time ticked away without letting you know that the sun had long ago set, and it only hit you when Alphys had to turn on the light in the room because it was getting hard to see each other. You glanced at the window and gasped upon seeing the dark surrounding the streets.

"Oh man, is it already this late? I gotta get going!" You said and looked at your wrist watch as well. It was a little over 9 PM by now. Everyone looked outside as well, to confirm that it had indeed gotten that late.

"Oh. Oh my, y-you're right!" Alphys gasped. You stood up from the chair, feeling your buttocks tingling at the numb sensation from sitting down so much. 

"Well, again Alphys, Undyne..." You looked at the two brothers as well "Papyrus, Sans. Thank you so much for today. Thank you for the opportunity, and even more so for your hospitality." You turned to walk towards the door before Alphys called out for you

"W-wait! Are you planning on going home alone?" She asked concerned and walked next to you looking back out the window. You laughed and dismissed her worries.

"Yeah sure no problem! I'm used to getting home this late!" She shook her head violently, almost knocking off her glasses. 

"A-Absolutely not! Someone will see you home!" She quickly said and looked at the others in the room who instantly agreed with her. You gasped slowly and laughed embarrassed. 

"No, really! It's fine, I'll be fine!" You tried changing their minds.

"No arguments! This is no hour for you to be walking around!" Undyne said almost motherly like.

"OF COURSE NOT! A YOUNG GIRL SUCH AS YOURSELF SHOULD NOT BE ALONE ON THE STREETS AT THIS LATE HOUR! THUS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU TO YOUR RESIDENCE!" Papyrus said standing up as well and walking next to you. Compared to his brother, he was way taller than you were. Two heads almost. You took a step back still laughing awkwardly.

"But my house is so far away! I don't want you to go through all the trouble of..." 

"the more reason to have someone take ya there. i trust my bro with ya!" Sans now said and you were caught in a circle of monsters insisting to take you home safely. It was obvious that they weren't going to back down, so you sighed defeated, smiling weakly.

"Alright... if you're sure you don't mind..." You looked up at Papyrus who offered one of the brightest smile. It was still strange to see how much emotion a skeleton could show, even if, like his brother, Papyrus did not quite resemble the correct anatomy of a human skeleton.

"DO NOT WORRY DEAR HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE WALK AROUND ALONE!" He said and you smiled wider at his kindness and innocence. You all made your way to the front door and as you put your shoes back on, you jumped startled when a jacket fell on your shoulders.

"Here, it's gotten chilly outside, so you can use my jacket!" Undyne said smirking widely.

"Oh no, this is way too much, I can't possibly..." You started but the fish lady just slapped your back, again, she meant it as an affection sign, even if she was slowly dismembering you.

"Don't sweat it kid! Though it's my favorite jacket, so I'll be expecting you to come by anytime to bring it back!" She said laughing. Gosh, how subtle of an invitation. You laughed and reached out taking her hand thanking her for this gesture, but were caught off guard when she instead pulled you in a tight bear hug.

"Here, we don't do hand shakes!" She beamed, and soon Alphys joined in, so did Papyrus. After a bit of nagging, Sans reluctantly joined as well. You could barely breathe, but it was so nice. With a final wave goodbye you left the house, Papyrus on your right, Sans on your left. The door closed and Sans said.

"welp, i'm gonna go home. i'm beat. careful how you get home paps" he said yawning, without opening his mouth of course and waved goodbye and walked lazily towards his house. You told him his share of goodbye as well.

"DO NOT WORRY SANS, I SHALL BE CAREFUL!" Papyrus happily replied and looked down at you. "ARE YOU READY TO GO HUMAN?" You nodded and started down the road, Papyrus still on your right. It had gotten colder, so your thankful for Undyne's kind gesture.

"DID YOU ENJOY YOUR DAY?" Papyrus asked and you smiled stuffing your hands in the pockets to keep them warm as you pretty much skipped happily next to the skeleton.

"Very much so, yes!" Papyrus smiled nodding.

"I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT. I HAD A WONDERFUL OF TIMES AS WELL!" You smiled happy that he was feeling so spirited as well. 

"You guys are so nice, it kind of took me by surprise!" You said watching the wafts of warm breath leaving your mouth

"OH? HOW SO HUMAN?" Papyrus asked looking at you. You just shrugged a little

"Well, I didn't expect you all to be so ... what's the word, acceptant of a human, especially since..." You stopped not really wanting to bring out delicate matters. Papyrus however didn't seem to mind.

"OH, DO NOT WORRY, WE MONSTERS ARE ALWAYS LIKE THIS! WE KNOW THAT NOT ALL HUMANS ARE MEAN. IT JUST TAKES A WHILE UNTIL THEY GET USED TO US BEING HERE. AFTER ALL, WE WERE GONE FOR A LONG TIME. I CAN SEE HOW IT CAME AS A SHOCK TO YOU WHEN WE ARRIVED, BUT EVERYTHING WILL BE SOLVED WITH TIME!" He explained his point of view and you looked sadly at him. He was so innocent thinking that things will change for the best. But you weren't the one to burst his bubble, so you went with his conception.

"Well, I'm still glad I met Alphys. And that way I got to meet Undyne, you and your brother!" 

"OH, MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU CAN VISIT OUR HOUSE AS WELL! I SHALL PREPARE A LOVELY MEAL OF SPAGHETTI!" He said happily and you nodded.

"You can cook?" You asked and that got him started on how great his spaghetti was and how Undyne had taught him. Thinking of how she wasn't allowed in the kitchen you wondered if Papyrus was just as destructive as she was in the kitchen, but watching his appearance, probably not. Your conversation dragged on, Papyrus explaining more about their life in the Underground, leaving shocked to learn that Sans was actually older, and that he was slowly killing Papyrus with his constant puns. You laughed at his stories and insisted he continued even if he wanted to know more about you. After all, you had a pretty plain life, nothing to great to talk about.

So the conversation carried on without any awkward moments or strange pauses. Papyrus was great. He was funny in his own way, seeming to oblivious about real life. You somehow wanted to protect his innocence. It was something rare. He explained about Frsik too, and excitedly clapped his hands together stating that you should meet them, seeing as they didn't make a single human friend since they came back. You asked if the monsters knew any other humans, and Papyrus thought about it for a while before stating that there were some that were friends with humans, but the cases were rare. 

Looking around, you saw that there were few monsters still on the streets. Maybe a couple or so. Still, you couldn't shake the feeling that you were still being watched. Maybe curious glances from inside the houses? The feeling was haunting however so you did try to scan the area, trying to see if there was anything there, but it was too dark and the streets were badly illuminated to distinguish too much. Papyrus asked at some point if something was wrong but you shook your head, admitting that you had an uneasy feeling, after that promising that nothing bad would happen to you as long as he was there, also reminding you that it had been a good idea to have him walk you home. And right now, you were thankful for it.

So enveloped in your conversation you didn't notice when you reached the limit of the town. You stopped and the skeleton stopped as well looking at you.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG HUMAN?" He asked concerned as you stared at the streets of the town. As expected, during this time most people were still out. The majority of them were just finishing their shifts at work, while more punks and drunks started coming out like bats. There was no way you'd let Papyrus walk through this crowd of jackasses by himself. Poor guy might even get killed here. And it wasn't as if that hadn't happened before. Not too many cases, but it still happened! That made you even more disgusted with the human race and amazed at how monsters could so easily pass this. 

You looked at the skeleton and smiled.

"I'm fine. It's just that..." You searched for words in your head. "this far is alright Papyrus. I can manage from here. After all, here the streets have more light and I'll get home in about 45 minutes!" With every word you saw the mix of distraught and disappointment on his face. Still amazing how he could do this.

"DO YOU NOT ENJOY MY COMPANY?" He asked and your heart broke at that sad voice and face. You quickly said no and grabbed his hand.

"No! Goodness no! You, and your friends are the best company anyone could ask for!" You tried reassuring him that you didn't suddenly start to hate him. 

"THEN WHY DO YOU NOT LET ME JOIN YOU UNTIL YOUR DESTINATION?" He asked wanting an answer. You opened your mouth to speak but closed it back. You glanced at the town again and even caught several hateful glances from some people. Even more so that you were tightly holding the skeleton's gloved hand tightly.

"she's scared to let ya come back alone" A voice echoed through the dark and like on a parody both you and Papyrus jumped looking in the general direction of where the voice came from, until a familiar figure came into better lighting. 

"SANS?" Papyrus asked uncertain.

"heya bro" He just replied waiving stupidly at his brother and you.

"SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WENT HOME" Papyrus asked confused but you relaxed knowing that it was only Sans. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S SCARED TO LET ME COME BACK ALONE?" He continued without waiting for his brother to answer his first question. Sans just shrugged like it was nothing and just delivered the harsh truth.

"'cause a human might wanna hurt ya if you're alone" Papyrus looked at Sans then at you, who just stared down embarrassed. You had told yourself not to break his bubble but... this was a reality even Papyrus had to face.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHY COULD YOU BE AFRAID OF?" He asked slowly, though at his booming voice it still came out as a half yell. You took a deep breath and realized that you were still holding onto his hand, and just squeezed it harder.

"Listen Papyrus, I know what you said, and that might be true in the future. Humans and monsters getting along, but right now, that isn't the case! Someone might attack you on your way back, and I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt because you felt obliged of walking me all the way home!" You stared into his rather empty sockets as you spoke. Unlike Sans he didn't seem to have those white lights. 

This time it was actually an awkward silence. Thankfully, Papyrus didn't retreat from your grasp, so he wasn't getting mad at you, but he was conflicted.

"I UNDERSTAND HUMAN. BUT STILL, I'D FEEL BAD LEAVING YOU TO GO BACK HOME ALONE. IF HUMANS HERE ARE AS BAD AS YOU SAY, THEY MIGHT ATTACK YOU AS WELL." He now placed his other hand over your own. You smiled and shook your head.

"Like I said, I'll be fine! I'm used to this, it wouldn't be the first time I go home this late." You tried, but to no avail, he just shook his head. 

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE HUMAN! JUST BECAUSE IT HASN'T HAPPENED BEFORE, IT DOESN'T MEAN IT COULDN'T HAPPEN TODAY!" He argued his own view point, and it was a good one at that, but still. Damn it, why were you getting so attached to these monsters, and why were they getting so attached to you? 

"don't worry bro, i'll accompany you both, so that way we'll come back together" Sans finally said and the glee in Papyrus's face and squee made you want to laugh, but you shook your head.

"Still no deal. Just because there's two of you that doesn't mean that they..."

"don't sweat it kid, i know a shortcut back home. human free" Sans interrupted and you stared confused.

"TRUST MY BROTHER HUMAN! HE IS RIGHT. WE CAN COME BACK ON A PATH RELIEVED OF HUMANS!" Papyrus squeezed your hands harder to the point he cut off the circulation to your extremities. You winced slowly but sighed again defeated. Man, they had a way around your head.

"Alright, but promise me that you'll avoid humans after you drop me off!" Papyrus squealed again and caught you in a big bear hug, leaving Sans to chuckle at your feeble attempts to release yourself for a breath of air.

With that, the three of you started towards your home. Deciding it was best to just ignore the looks, you just flipped people off when you were sure neither Sans or Papyrus were watching. But judging by the subtle way Sans smirked at you unlike his brother, made you think that maybe he knew what you did. He was a peculiar character, that's for sure. The trip was needless to say hilarious. Sans's tasteful puns, and Papyrus's enraged yells at them, their sweet bickering. At one point you were left a little behind and just watched them being brotherly. Man, you really wished you had a sibling if this was what it meant. Then again, you didn't think any human would be as sweet as Papyrus. 

Thankfully, or unfortunately the trip was reaching its end and you stopped before the apartament complex where your home was. 

"IS THIS WHERE YOU LIVE? WOWIE, THIS IS SO BIG!" Papyrus gasped looking at the different windows. You laughed and shook your head.

"No, this is a complex. There are a lot of apartments, I just own one of them." You explained and he seemed even more intrigued that there were more people living in the same location. You looked behind you then back at them.

"Well, this is as far as it gets. Thanks again you guys for coming all this way. And please, be careful going back!" You said again. Now you were even more nagging than they were when they insisted to walk you home. 

"don't sweat it kid. we needed the workout anyway" Sans replied and Papyrus laughed.

"MORE LIKE YOU NEEDED THE WORKOUT BROTHER. ALL YOU EVER DO IS SLEEP ALL THE TIME AFTER ALL!" He added earning another laugh from you. It had been a while since you felt like this. 

"Hey, can you give me your phone number, and make sure you let me know when you get back home!" You said pulling out your phone and Papyrus was more than happy to oblige, offering you his number. 

For the last time that night you waved goodbye and entered the complex building, going right at your door. It was on the first floor, so you just took the stairs like always. Your stomach did some twists thinking about how they would get home. Once you entered your living room, you securely closed your door, but before you could even take your jacket off, the phone vibrated and you looked amazed to see it was from Papyrus. Huh? Did he forget to say something?

**Papyurs**

**DEAR HUMAN, WE HAVE ARRIVED HOME! HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT!**

You blinked once, twice. What? How? Huh? Your mouth was slightly open as you typed

**You**

**Very funny Papyrus, you barely left! How could you be back so soon?**

He was pulling your leg, right? Right. Maybe his was of trying to reassure you that they were fine.

**Papyrus**

**IT'S TRUE HUMAN, HERE! I'LL SHOW YOU!**

You waited for more. Soon enough he had send you a pic. You opened it and widen your eyes to see that it was a selfie of him, smiling, Sans, doing a lazy peace sign, and what seemed like a living room, because he caught the TV, a painting on the wall, and the corner of a coffee table. You didn't know how to react. Was this for real? He could just have sent a pic that he might have caught a while before, then again, Papyrus didn't seem the kind to lie.

So... how? That thought haunted you before you went to bed, even after he once again texted you thanking you for the day and wishing you a good night and good luck for tomorrow. 

Finally you just laughed it off. You know what. It was good that they were already home, safely. Who cares how they did it? They were full of mysteries, and it was fun trying to learn each and every thing about them, one by one. 

You fell asleep with the phone in your hands, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another poll? Meh, why not?
> 
> Tomorrow is your big day. Starting off at Grillby's!
> 
> Who will come to visit?
> 
> The whole gang? Or just someone in particular?


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at Grillby's. How will it go down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was a late update.. Sorry 'bout this. Will try to keep it faster

You groaned and turned on the other side. And on your back, and back to the original position. Eyes were affixed to the wall. Damn it, couldn't sleep. Looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it read 2:16 AM with bright red numbers. You had to sleep at least a little otherwise you'd be too tired the next day.

But after 20 more minutes of stirring and twisting, you gave up sleeping, and stood up walking to the kitchen. Pouring a glass of orange juice you took in the stillness of the house. Insomnia rarely came to you, and were usually able to sleep through anything. However, tonight it seemed sleep wasn't your best friend. You leaned on the kitchen counter enjoying the fizzy drink stinging your tongue and thought about how the day will be planned out. It would be the first day on the job, and even if yesterday monsters seemed to be rather curious and accepted you as a human there, you hoped you were able to keep your grip and work at best of your abilities.

Time passed, and you fell asleep on the couch, waking up as soon as the alarm went off in the bedroom. Your house wasn't that big, a two bedroom apartment, one bathroom, one kitchen. It was more than you needed, and seeing how your folks came back to visit only once in a while, you figured that the space was too much for you anyway. You quickly stood up and ran to the bedroom to turn off the alarm, satisfied that at least you caught some sleep. 

You passed the morning routine, eating some cereal, taking a shower and dressing comfortably before grabbing your keys and phone and leaving to your new workplace. It was 6:15 when you left. After the bus dropped you off the last station, you proceeded on foot to the bar. Even if you didn't get as much strange stares as before, monsters of every kind and nature were still watching you curiously as you passed the road. 

You glanced at Alphys and Undyne's house as you passed by it, the brother's house right next to it. You really wondered how they managed to get home so quickly yesterday, and as the thought circled in your head, you had reached the destination. Opening the door you saw Grillby behind the bar wiping a glass, otherwise, nobody was there. Well, it was past 7 AM, who would be here at this hour.

"Good morning!" You chimed shaking off the cold autumn air from your clothes and approaching the fiery monster. He greeted as well and left what he was doing explaining you on short what you had to do. First of all, getting changed. He pointed towards the back door, explaining that on the right you'd find the locker room, a shirt and apron waiting for you there. You nodded and hurried to get changed. Thankfully, the shirt was just your size. 

You came back and went behind the counter as Grillby showed you different types of alcohol, where to wash the dishes, and where everything went. Taking mental notes of everything, you nodded and started your first task which was cleaning the glasses on the sink. 

"It's pretty slow at this hour, huh?" You asked as you grabbed the cloth and started wiping them thoroughly, checking to make sure you didn't leave any spots. Grillby nodded.

"Pretty much yes. This is the time where we can clean, arrange the tables and prepare the kitchen. I usually make the food and serve. So, if you stick around more, I might let you in charge of serving." He said and you smiled. That shouldn't be a big problem. After all, you were used to serving. Even if so far it was just humans.

"The place gets crowded during the evening however, so get ready for that" He continued. Sure. It wasn't going to be problem. You assisted him in different tasks, prepared the tables and wiped them, cleaned the floor. You took a break and Grillby offered you one of his famous hamburgers. It was greasy but so damn good! You figured that starting tomorrow you'd have to bring your own lunch, because eating this everyday wouldn't be so healthy for your body. However, it was still delicious and Grillby seemed happy that you enjoyed it so much. 

After the work was done, you just stood with Grillby behind the bar speaking of little things. You found out he was married and had a daughter which he promised you'd be meeting soon. Again, you found yourself lost in the stories of the underground. What lives they had, how they felt. Grillby didn't seem to hate being there all that much and he was very upset of how humans were treating them, admitting it was nice to see a human treat them so kindly. You quickly shook your head.

"No, you are being more than nice with me" He shrugged.

"It's just how we are. Filled with compassion and what not. Guess you could call that a defect huh?" He sighed softly.

"Not really. I'm glad you all are like this. I respect you so much more than I would any human, let me tell you that. Humans can be so disgusting sometimes, it makes me sick to think I can be of the same species" You laughed uncomfortably 

"But not all are the same, right? You and the kid are examples of that" He argued your point of view.

"Well, yes, not everyone is the same, of course, but we kinda take after each other, you know? Like a flock of sheep. If there are enough to dislike something, usually, most of us go the same direction, even if we know it's wrong. Once they have their mind set on something, it's hard trying to be the minority and going up against a group." Grillby listened to your words contemplating

"So then, why did you fight against your own kind?"

"Because no one else would. I might be weak, but if there's something I can do with my own force, then believe me, I'll do anything I can" He nodded and your conversation deviated to other subjects, like how that burger was so good, how he prepared it, and evening soon came to pass. And slowly, one by one, monsters came to visit the bar. Some of them threw you some glances, but once they were satisfied looking, they returned to whatever they were doing before. Some engaged in innocent discussion, and just as quickly returned to their own business. You didn't do much work, just cleaning, taking care of the tables and smiling. 

"hey kiddo, how's it going'?" A voice startled you as you were concentrating on placing some glasses to their rightful place. You spun around to see Sans sitting on the stool at the bar, his grin spread from one end to the other. You didn't even hear or see him come in though. However, you smiled and wiped your hands.

"Hey, fine. Trying to get used to everything, I guess" You said and wiped the bar spotless, still looking at Sans who seemed to watch your every movement, almost like a predator. You didn't think much of it though. Like you thought last time. He must just be curious. They hadn't had much interaction with humans, and you were much a mystery. They were as well, of course, for you. 

"did anyone give ya a bad time?" He asked and looked at Grillby who served the skeleton with a burger and a big bottle of ketchup. What was with him and ketchup? You saw Grillby raise an eyebrow from behind his glasses and chuckled.

"Not at all! I've been having a good time here actually" You admitted looking around to see if there was anything left to do. Sans nodded and chugged on the ketchup. Again, you stared at him with lifted brows. This was... something. 

"Well, you can take it easy from now. Just a couple of more hours and you can go home" Grillby said pushing the glasses on the bridge of his flaming nose.

"What about clean up?" You asked looking around the bar.

"No need. I'll take care of the most part and you can do the rest tomorrow morning. I keep open until late and you won't catch your bus back home if you don't leave at 9." He explained.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can call a cab to get back home" You asked concerned and he shook his head slowly.

"No need. You can go home at 9" 

"Alright, if you think that's best" You finally agreed and got distracted as a monster engaged you in a conversation. It was a large, fluffy dog and it kept asking for pets. 

"how's she doin' so far?" Sans asked his friend now that your attention was elsewhere.

"Fine. You can tell that she's done this before." Grillby replied and looked at you as you desperately tried convincing the dog that petting him would be too unprofessional. Sans snickered at your confused face as the dog was waving its tail excitedly. 

"glad to hear that. if anything happens, just let me know, 'kay?" Sans told Grillby his voice under a whisper. The bar owner sighed and shook his head, leaning on the counter to get closer to him

"Sans, you really have to let this go. I know we have our problems with humans, but learn to trust some will you? She isn't like the others, and she seems to be enjoying spending time with us" Sans snorted a little and leaned his head on the palm of his hand still checking you out from head to toe.

"yeah, if you say so. but i'd rather keep my eye on her" He argued slowly and Grillby just sighed defeated.

"Have it your way. Keep your eyes on her. Who knows, maybe you might discover something else" He replied amused and Sans narrowed his eye sockets at his friend.

"what is that supposed to mean?" Before Grillby could answer you made your way back to the sink, cutting their conversation short. It wasn't your intention to butt in, but you didn't know they were having a private conversation.

"That was strange..." You muttered confused and Grillby patted your back slowly.

"Don't worry about it. Lesser dog always wants to be pet." You laughed nervously. Sans still was looking at Grillby suspicious at his previous statement, but dropped it for now and just finished his ketchup. 

"Oh, how's Papyrus?" You asked Sans as you washed some dirty dishes. Sans jumped slightly at the sudden question but quickly relaxed.

"he's fine. training with undyne." He replied playing bored with his fries.

"Oh? What sort of training?" You asked wiping your hands and leaning on the counter as well, sustaining your head in both your hands. You had pretty much finished your work for now. Sans fidgeted a little as you stared at him.

"well, back home he wanted to get in the royal guard, and undyne was training him. now that we're up here, there is no guard, but he still keeps it up with undyne. guess to keep them fit" Sans explained and you chewed on your inner cheek a bit. How does a skeleton stay fit?

"Do they do this every day?"

"meh, a couple of days a week." He answered bored. 

"Do they, or rather you guys have jobs?" You inquired and Sans nodded.

"yeah, we do actually. it's just 'round here, not in the city" You nodded expecting that. After all, you rarely saw a monster in the town. Your conversation was cut off short when Grillby came with more dishes to wash. 

Some time passed and it was almost 9PM. Grillby told you you can go ahead and change and go home. Looking in the bar, most monsters had gone home. You cleaned up as much as you could until that point. Sans was still there, and you swore that he kept staring at you as you went from left to right, the only time he didn't seem to be paying attention was when he was speaking with Grillby. Now, you had already decided that was staring just because he was curious. However, none of the other monsters stood longer than a minute to research you, and it felt like somehow he was invading your personal space. That was stupid right? You were just paranoid. 

"Well, I'm off. Thanks for today Grillby. See you tomorrow!" You cooed and waved at your employer and he nodded bidding his farewells. 

"gotta go to. paps must be home waitin' by now" Sans said as he dropped some gold coins on the bar and lazily stood up looking at you. "ready to go kid?" He asked and you shrugged. You were going the same direction anyway.

"Sure" You left the bar and shuddered slowly when the cold air hit your face. "Brr.. Should have dressed better" You muttered under your breath and Sans chuckled.

"you want my jacket?" Sans offered and you smiled. What a gentlema... skeleton. 

"No thanks. I'll be fine. Won't you be cold?" You asked. He just shrugged. 

"not really. i'm used to living in a town of snow." He explained and you nodded. But did he feel cold? Or warmth or... Ugh, so many questions going through your head. 

"ya curious huh?" Sans asked suddenly without looking at you and you jumped slowly, your cheeks turning red as you quickly stopped staring at him and relocating your gaze back on the road.

"Sorry. It's rude to stare" You apologized.

"that still didn't answer my question"

"Huh?" He turned to look at you, those tiny white dots fixed on your face.

"are ya curious? 'bout me?" He asked again and you covered your mouth with your hands, pretending to blow warm air into them to warm them up, however, you were just trying to hide your embarrassed face and just nodded slowly not being able to stare at him.  
Sans started laughing leaving you even more confused.

"don't sweat it kid, it's normal i guess. i mean, we're kinda the rarity around here huh?" He asked, and somehow in his tone you sensed the sarcastic way he questioned you.

"No, I mean, I don't see you as an exhibit or anything like that! It's just that you're so different, and yet... so much alike" You tried explaining, but it seemed like you were sinking that ship even more than you wanted to. You sighed sadly and turned your attention back on the road.

"I'm sorry. Really. I didn't realize I was so offensive. I'll stop" Sans stared at you for a second more as you both walking at the same pace. He had to take bigger steps to keep up with you though. You had reached Sans's house and turned to him smiling, just wanting this awkward road to come to an end.

"Well, see ya later I guess. Bye" You waved and he waved back carefully. You were disappointed that you had to leave on such bad terms with the guy, but you kinda already dug your own grave, you didn't want to throw yourself in it too. 

"hey kid" He said and you stopped turning around to look at him. He seemed to be struggling with his words as he came closer. You were now face to face. Well almost, seeing as he was a head shorter than you.

"sorry. i overreacted." He said scratching the back of his skull turning a light shade of you could only see it as blue. Was that a blush? Were they capable of blushing? Did their nervous system run through their bones? Or... you stopped thinking about nonsense and shook your head.

"No, no, you're right! I was crossing the line with all the staring" You admitted and he laughed a little more relaxed.

"ok, tell ya what. since my bro already passed up an invitation, how 'bout you come to our place in the weekend? we'll answer any question you have, as long as ya know, can answer ours" He suggested and you opened your mouth to protest. However, this seemed like a good opportunity of finally leaving your curiosities to rest so you nodded your head instead.

"Alright, sounds like a plan" He nodded, the same grin plastered on his face. Even the way he could express emotion on that bony face made you even more curious. You once again waved goodbye, and he did as well, feeling a lot more relieved that you managed to ease the tension between the two of you. 

With that you left, hurrying down the streets to catch the last bus of the day. Thankfully you did. The road was peaceful enough. Just a few people were on it as it made its way down the road, leaving you to stare out the window lazily. It was now that fatigue finally caught up with you and you felt wary and sleepy and couldn't wait to get home and have the longest sleep. Luckily, your house was not far from the bus stop and you were soon throwing yourself on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.   
Your last thought was if you had locked the door behind you or not. Pretty sure you did. 

Tomorrow would be another day. Today wasn't that bad either. A smile lingered on your lips as you slept peacefully.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will be visiting the brother's home soon. You're excited and scared at the same time. You wanted to ask so much...

The next day as well as the next were pretty uneventful. You worked at Grillby, did the same things, he let you in on some tips on how to make some of the food he was serving and some of the beverages he had available. You diligently took notes of everything he said. 

Nobody you knew came to the bar since yesterday, but you were too busy to notice. You had only managed to text Alphys a couple of times thanking her again for the opportunity and she seemed more than pleased that she was able to help you. You had managed to tell her that you would be visiting Sans and Papyrus during the weekend but she apologized saying that she and Undyne would be leaving for the weekend for some alone time. How cute. Even through the phone you could see Alphys blushing bright red at that simple thought. Though you regretted them not being able to join you. You still had to give Undyne her jacket back too. 

It might be slightly awkward with just the three of you there, however, thinking about Papyrus's spunky personality, you were sure that he would defuse any awkward moment that would arise. 

And with that the end of the week came by, Grillby thanking you for a job well done for today as well. He paid you for the several days you had worked and you gasped at the amount.

"This is too much for just three days!" You said amazed as he counted the money for you. He seemed to raise his eyebrows at you.

"Really? I think this is rather little. If you stick around you'll get paid more, this is just how I do it..." You were still left speechless at your payment but snapped out of it thanking the monster. Looking at the watch Grillby said.

"It's still 7 PM. You can go ahead and leave early. Business is pretty slow today" The bar wasn't like it was during the week. Seeing as it was Friday, maybe everyone wanted to just relax at home? So different from humans where they would mostly go out during Friday nights. 

"Are you sure? I can stay until 9 though" You asked feeling bad to be leaving so early after such a big pay. Grillby assured you that he had it handled for tonight. You thanked him for his kindness and went to change. Happy that this week ended wonderfully you said goodbye and left for home.

However it was still early and you decided to stop by a restaurant to grab something to eat as your stomach was protesting slowly. You entered one of your favorite restaurants in town. It wasn't anything fancy, but the food was good and the waitresses were nice. You wondered if you came with your new friends here, would they accept them? Huh... friends? Were you that close to them to call them that? Probably. Probably not... You laughed slowly to yourself as the waitress came to your table to take your order. You ordered your favorite meal and drink and waited patiently for it. 

You took out your phone and scrolled through the different apps that you had installed. Nothing was appealing to you right now. However, looking around you, all the tables that were taken, were only couples. Your table was the only one with a single seat occupied. You sighed softly. Truth be told, a relationship isn't something that you had time for lately. You wanted one. Wanted someone who you could lean on, someone who would whisper sweet nothings in your ear as you cuddled. A smiled played on your lips as you thought about the different activities that you could do with a guy. PG rated of course. A laugh escaped your lips and you quickly cleared your throat before anyone heard you. The food came on cue as well and you just enjoyed it. Finally you decided to text Alphys.

**Hey! Got out of work early today, so I'm enjoying a lovely meal. I should really bring you here someday. The place is so cozy. What are you up to?**

It wasn't long until the phone vibrated on the table where you had placed it. At least this was keeping you occupied while you ate so you didn't have to get jealous at the couples around you.

**Hey. We'd love to visit your favorite restaurant! :) Me and Undyne are getting ready. Packing! *o***

You laughed at her use of smileys but before you replied another message came through.

**Hey Punk, Undyne here! I heard that you're going to Papyrus's place tomorrow!**

You blinked at the screen as you took another bite and wrote while chewing

**Yep, that's the plan. Too bad that you can't be there though. But have fun on your romantic getaway!**

**That's the plan! Hey, take care tomorrow and try not to be to weirded out by those crazy brothers**

**Hah, don't worry, they got nothing on me!**

After a couple of more texts where you wished them happy times again, you stuffed your phone back in your backpack and finished your meal sighing satisfied. By now it seemed that even more couples came. Well, that was your own cue to get the heck outta there and go back home. You left the money on the table with a small tip to boost and picked up your things, heading back home. You yawned slowly as you walked the chilly streets and quickened your step to get to warmth faster. 

You took a long bath that relaxed your muscles as soon as you got home and just browsed some channels on TV before falling asleep on the couch.

You were rudely awakened by the phone vibrating loudly on the glass coffee table. Groggily opening your eyes you picked up the phone trying to adjust your eyes to the sudden light.

 **HUMAN! IT IS SATURDAY! WHEN WILL YOU BE JOINING US?**

You rubbed your eyes and looked at the watch displayed on the phone screen. 8:12. It was so early. 

**Papyrus... it's 8 AM... I was thinking of coming over later... maybe 4-5 PM?**

You hit send and closed your eyes again, trying to fall back asleep, but you didn't even have time to think about that as the phone vibrated in your hand

**WHAT? THAT IS TOO LATE! I EXPECT YOUR PRESENCE AT OUR HOUSE IN A HOUR! I'M MAKING BREAKFAST!**

Laughing at his enthusiasm you decided to get out of bed and just comply to his requests. You didn't eat breakfast and just left your house texting Papyrus that you left and should arrive in an hour or so.   
You fell asleep on the bus, and the driver had to yell at you to wake up, announcing that it was the last station. You thanked him embarrassed and stretched slowly getting off and starting down the road to their house. The younger skeleton actually texted you exactly one hour after you told him you should be arriving.

**HUMAN! IT'S BEEN A HOUR AND YOU ARE NOT HERE! DID ANYTHING HAPPEN? WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?**

**Relax, I'm fine! I'll be there in five minutes. I'm on my way**

With that, you decided to ignore if he texted you again, seeing as you were mere minutes away from your destination and quickly knocked on the door as soon as you reached it. Scurried sounds from inside, Papyrus's voice yelling at his brother about the human being here. You laughed slowly. Somehow you felt like a celebrity awaited at the Oscars or something. The door flung open revealing the same old Pap, wearing a white apron which originally wrote 'Kiss the cook', the word 'cook' being crossed out and replaced with 'Papyrus'. Otherwise, he seemed to be wearing a T-shirt and long pants, except for the head and bony hands, he just resembled a normal human.

"HUMAN, FINALLY YOU'RE HERE! I WAS WORRIED THAT SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU!" He yelled in your face. Not that he wanted, it was just his way to be. You laughed and waved

"I noticed! Sorry I was late, I didn't expect you calling me so early" You admitted and he stood to the side to allow you to come in. You bowed your head a little in respect of entering his house and took off your jacket and boots, Papyrus taking the jacket from you and hanging it neatly on a hanger. 

"SANS! ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING? THE HUMAN IS HERE!" He yelled towards the living room which was just in front of the hallway. The small hallway was clean, only some hangers, and a picture of a bone on the wall.   
You heard groaning from the other room but nothing coherent. Papyrus was the first to lead the way and you followed behind as you entered the living room. It wasn't anything spectacular, but nothing out of the ordinary either. If you didn't know who lived here, you'd just pass it as a normal house, just like Undyne and Alphys's house. There was a big plasma screen on the far end of the room, a large couch, adorned with two armchairs on each side, a simple wooden coffee table in the middle, a table on the opposite corner, which had it's own two chairs and some shelves on the wall holding several books. 

And in the middle of the couch, slumping was Sans. He snored lightly, ignoring his brother and his guest.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled again and the skeleton lazily opened his eyes, his white pinprick lights falling on you. You kinda understood why Papyrus was always screaming if it took so long to wake his brother up. Sans stood up and yawned deeply, without opening his mouth. 

"'morning bro... what's for breakfast?" he scratched where his stomach would be. Papyrus sighed and shook his head slowly crossing his arms.

"SANS, WE HAVE A GUEST, CAN YOU NOT BE LAZY TODAY?" He then pointed at you like you were too small to be seen. You awkwardly waved at the half sleeping skeleton and he waved back

"heya kid. you're here early..." 

"Yeah, sorry... I'm assuming you want to sleep..." You bit your lip slowly feeling bad that you came at this early hour.

"NONSENSE! I INVITED HER NOW SO SHE CAN SAMPLE MY WONDERFUL COOKING AT THE FIRST HOUR!" Papyrus quickly said and Sans just shrugged closing his eye sockets. The taller skeleton turned to you smiling.

"NOW YOU SIT HERE WITH MY LAZY BONES BROTHER WHILE I FINISH IN THE KITCHEN!" He ushered you to sit on the couch and you thanked him, sitting down carefully, on a small side of the couch. It was always strange being at someone else's place, especially since you didn't know these people so well. The clock on the wall ticked slowly and you just looked around the room waiting.

"no need to be so stiff kid. we're not gonna bite" Sans shuffled into a more comfortable position as he opened his sockets half way to look at you. 

"I know. It's just... uh... stressing being in an unknown house, you know?" You admitted fidgeting with your fingers a little. Sans snorted a little at your lack of confidence.

"don't sweat it. you're always welcome here. just make yourself at home, 'kay?" 

"Will try" You smiled feeling a tad bit more relaxed. It was nice hearing that you were welcome anywhere after all.

"so, how's it goin' at grillbs? is he working ya to the.. bone?" You snickered a little at his little skeleton pun. 

"Nope. I mean, nothing that I'm not used to anyway, and I've already started getting used to the place and the people" Sans nodded with another yawn. 

"Hey, if you wanna get some sleep, you should go ahead and do so. You seem tired and I hate to think that you're pushing yourself just cause I'm here" 

"neah, pap is right. it's rude of me to sleep with ya here. don't worry. i'm fine. i'll just doze off whenever he ain't watching" You laughed a little. 

"Do you do that often?"

"sometimes..." He joined in on your small chuckles and you were thankful that the atmosphere loosened a bit. 

"so, ya got your cards ready?" He then asked earning a confused 'huh?' on your part

"ya know for what ya want to ask us" You blushed slightly at that and focused on your arms resting on your lap

"Uhm, I don't know. I mean, I am curious, it's true, but I really don't want to ask any more than I have to... so... I'll just go with the flow, I guess?" Sans nodded slowly and shuffled again, his weight pressing on the couch.

"fair enough. though i do have some questions for ya..." You looked at him blinking. You were pretty much ready to answer whatever they had to question you about, even if you were a bit nervous on what those questions would be. But before Sans could go on with his idea, Papyrus called you both from the kitchen announcing that the food is ready. Sans stood up and waved his hand.

"c'mon kid. time for grub!" You smiled and nodded as well, following the skeleton monster to the kitchen where Papyrus was setting the table, adorning it with scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, jam, butter. It looked like a four star serving and your mouth watered instantly.

"Wow, this all looks amazing!" You mused happily as he offered you a chair which you happily accepted and sat down. Papyrus sat down on the end of table while Sans stood across you. Everything smelled wonderful. 

"THANK YOU HUMAN. OF COURSE, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIRST TRY IT AND THEN GIVE ME COMPLIMENTS. ALTHOUGH MY COOKING IS BEYOND ANYTHING YOU HAVE TASTED BEFORE!" He stated proudly and judging by how everything looked you were sure that he wasn't that far off. 

"yeah, he was a disaster in the kitchen at first, but ever since we came up here, he's been researching recipes online for stuff" Sans said grabbing a fork.

"I WAS NOT A DISASTER! MY SPAGHETTI IS STILL UNRIVALED!" Papyurs said and took a bite of pancake. You took that as a sign that it was ok to dig in and took a big piece of egg and bit on it, sighing happily. The flavor was indeed amazing. It was a little spicy, stinging your taste buds a little, but not over the top. It wasn't too overly seasoned either. You nodded trying to sound as serios as possible.

"Yes, I keep my statement. Not only that this looks and smells amazing, the taste is absolutely perfect!" You could see Papyrus blush a reddish-orange tint grabbing his cheekbones with his gloved hands.

"REALLY HUMAN? I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE ENJOYING IT!" He chimmed happily. You didn't lie. All the food was good and you made sure to eat everything. It was even more satisfying for Papyrus as you complimented his cooking, even more so when you finished everything. After a nice, big meal, Papyrus ushered you both back into the living room as he stayed behind to clean up, and insisted that you do nothing to help as you were the guest. You felt bad leaving him do all the work, but Sans convinced you that there was no way he would accept help from you, so you just returned back to the living room, sitting back on the couch, this time allowing your back to rest on the soft cushion, as the food in your stomach was weighing you down. Sans took your example and sat besides you on the middle of the couch. Judging by the worn fabric, you assumed that that was his spot. 

"That was good. I think I ate too much though..." You laughed slowly holding onto your stomach. Sans laughed.

"glad you liked it. pap seemed pretty happy 'bout that" You nodded satisfied and then remembered that you hadn't seen Sans eating. You were so involved in the food that you forgot to pay attention to him. Whatever, other chances would arise sooner or later. Papyrus finished cleaning the kitchen and joined you in the living room, sitting on the armchair next to you.

"SO HUMAN, HOW DO YOU FIND THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S HOSPITALITY?" He asked happily and you smiled widely at him.

"Most excelent!" He squealed happily and Sans laughed at his brother's excitement. However, his laugh was cut short by a bark. 

"Oh, you have a dog?" You asked looking around trying to catch a glimpse of the pet. Papyrus groaned slowly and nodded.

"YES, WE HAVE ADOPTED HIM IN THE UNDERGROUND AND JUST BROUGHT HIM WITH US HERE" He said and looked around as well, but the while ball of fluff made it's way from upstairs barking happily as you squealed slowly at the dog. 

"Awh, he's such a cutie!" You mused and stood up from the couch, sitting in the middle of the room to pet the dog who quickly turned around on his back so you can have access to scratch his belly. You complied happily and he seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting. 

"he likes ya" Sans said staring lazily from the couch.

"HE LIKES EVERYONE SANS!" Papyrus interjected and crossed his arms, the both of you watching as you cuddled the furry animal. He was so soft and cuddly! 

Time passed as you still petted the dog, talking small talk with the two, like how work was going at Grillby's and what you thought Undyne and Alphys were doing right now. Although Papyrus still seemed upset that he wasn't invited you tried explaining that it was a girl's weekend out. He didn't quite seem to catch the intimacy notion the two females shared and you chuckled at his innocence. 

"OH MY, LOOK AT THE TIME! IT'S TIME I START PREPARING LUNCH!" Papyrus said happily and you looked at the clock as well. It was past 1 PM. Time sure did fly. But you were already pretty full from the big breakfast. Without waiting another minute he hurried back into the kitchen to start cooking.

"Your brother sure loves cooking huh?" You said watching the entrance of the kitchen as you finally let go of the dog who was now sleeping peacefully on the floor to take back your place on the couch. Sans shrugged smirking as always.

"yup. it relaxes him, and he likes to improve" He explained and you nodded. You weren't so ecstatic about cooking yourself, but knew how to make at least a few dishes. Papyrus came back from the kitchen shortly, while taking off his apron.

"somethin' wrong bro?" Sans asked as Papyrus seemed to be mumbling to himself.

"OH, NOTHING THAT CANNOT BE SOLVED WITH A TRIP TO THE MARKET!" He cheerily said. You stood up and offered to tag along but he quickly dismissed that sternly.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT. WHAT KIND OF HOST WOULD I BE IF I LET OUR GUEST DO THE SHOPPING?" 

"But I feel bad. You've already treated me to breakfast, now you're making lunch." You sighed softly and Papyrus scurried over grabbing you in a big bear hug, lifting you off the ground and flinging you left and right.

"YOU'RE SO ADORABLE HUMAN! BUT FRET NOT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TAKES GREAT PLEASURE IN MAKING YOU FEEL WELCOME! BUT IF IT'S MAKING YOU FEEL BAD, NEXT TIME YOU JOIN US, I SHALL LET YOU ASSIST ME!" You laughed a little and nodded. As Papyrus placed you back on the ground, your hand passed by his exposed bone and you marveled at the warmth it held. He didn't seem to notice as he turned to his brother.

"SANS, PLEASE TRY AND STAY AWAKE OTHERWISE YOU SHALL MAKE THE HUMAN FEEL BAD!" He laughed and waved a hand in his defense promising to stay awake until he came back. Satisfied with his brother's reply, the skeleton grabbed his jacket and left for the store, leaving you alone with the older skeleton. You resumed your position on the couch. 

"You know, if you're tired, you can go ahead and get some shut eye"

"more like shut eye socket" You smiled but he shook his head.

"neah, he's right. wouldn't be fair to leave you alone while i doze off" 

"Oh, don't worry, I can entertain myself. I have my cell after all, or I can just cuddle the dog!" Sans glanced at the dog sleeping without a care on the floor. 

"don't worry kid, i ain't sleepy. actually... there were some things that i've been meaning to ask ya, and now that paps is gone, guess there's no better time than the present huh?" You eyed him a bit scared. What could he possibly want to ask you that he didn't want his brother to hear.

"Uhm, sure. If I can answer, then go ahead..." You said a little nervously, resuming your bad habit of fidgeting with your fingers. Sans noticed your now stiff posture and laughed.

"geez relax kid! i ain't gonna ask if ya ever killed anyone!" You nodded and tried relaxing, however, something was stuck in your throat as you waited for his questions. Sans repositioned himself so that he was now facing you fully, while still leaning relaxed on the couch.

"so, tell me kid. why the interest in us monsters? more than that, why are ya being so nice? is that just the way ya are, or are ya trying to just act nice to make friends?" Well that was a train of questions, one more concerning than the other. You were now sure at least that he didn't trust you that much, and just that you were alone with him made you feel extremely uncomfortable. "and tell me the truth kid..." He continued, a lower tone in his voice now. You gulped the small lump in your throat and thought for a second on how to reply to that.

"Well, to answer your last question, I don't just act like this to make friends. Of course I am more polite with people I don't know, but that was how I was brought up" You scratched the back of your hand and continued. "I wouldn't call myself nice, no. I have my fair share of mishaps, but I wouldn't call myself a bitch either. Or fake. I'm not doing this as an experiment, if that's what's you're implying. It's just that you guys are so much nicer than 80% of the people I know. I just feel relaxed when I'm with you, and it's a nice change to see that someone who is talking to me nicely, isn't right afterwards gossiping about me behind my back" Sans looked at you all the time, taking in every word you laid out for him and his small nods made you figure that he was accepting what you were telling him.  
"And as for the first question, let me answer with another question. Are you not the least bit interested in humans?" The confused face he placed on made you quickly continue "Like! I'm pretty sure that besides the human that saved you, you didn't have much connection to them right? I'm not interested in you, again, like an experiment, but like I said before, I just find you fascinating. I mean, you're a walking, living skeleton! How cool is that?" You stopped when your voice pitched excitedly and coughed slowly. "Does that answer your questions?" You looked at him expectantly and after a while Sans laughed slowly nodding.

"sure kid, sorry, didn't mean to get ya so worked up" You shook your head.

"It's fine, and again, I'm sorry for the staring and all." He laughed and extended a hand.

"no problem. friends?" Your breath hitched slightly at the word friends, but you smiled widely and gripped his hand shaking it softly. He was warm too! 

"Friends!" 

 

Papyrus opened the door struggling with his groceries. He had bought more than he wanted to, but there was a sale on the pasta isle! He half expected to see Sans sleeping and you waiting patiently, however when he came to check the sofa, he gasped to see that both of you had fallen asleep, your head on the sofa's arm, Sans's face not even visible from the fluff of the jacket he was wearing as he was snoring slowly.

"YOU GUYS..." He sighed softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had fallen asleep. And you wake up. Somehow, it all feels so relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little bit of character development. Also, the relationship will progress slowly, but it will be worth the wait ;)

You were comfortable, and you soon realized why. Last thing you remembered was talking to Sans until you had fallen asleep. You opened your eyes and quickly stood up, looking outside first of all to try and make a little sense of how long you had slept. Thankfully, it was still bright outside. Your eyes sleepily scanned the living room for a clock, and you find one hanging next to the TV which indicated it was 3:45 PM. That wasn't that bad. 

Looking down you noticed the blanket still on your body frame. Awh, someone tucked you in. Judging by the snores on the couch from the still sleeping stubby skeleton, you placed your bets on Papyrus. You smiled softly at the sleeping brother and silently tried standing up as not to wake him, but when one of your legs left the couch, it moved, and so did the skeleton, mumbling a little before reaching his hand out, his eye sockets still closed. He was still sleeping, right? What was he doing? You narrowed your eyes, not moving as his hand seemed to be searching for something in the air, and stopped when he landed it on your own hand. 

You froze, and thought about gently getting out of the way and off the couch, but an internal yelp echoed inside your head when his fingers wrapped around your arm and pulled you forcefully. The awkward position you were in before didn't give you much stability, so you lost your balance, falling back on the couch. Even if you tried regaining your composure, the short skeleton just wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled his head on the fabric of your shirt, seeming to fall right back asleep. The position you were in right now was even more awkward. You were on your behind, Sans's head resting nonchalantly on your stomach. 

"Uhh..." You just breathed confused looking around hoping that Papyrus would come to help, but the noise in the kitchen let you know that he was busy preparing food, and that might mean that he won't be coming to check on you too soon. He knew you would be asleep. At the same time, you didn't want to move or yell so as not to wake Sans. He had his arms around your waist as well so movement was pretty much limited as well. 

You chewed on your lower lip pondering on what you should do. You glanced down at the skull on your stomach and tilted your head a little to try and see his eyes as well. They were closed and he was snoring lightly. Funny part was that his skull didn't feel all that hard against your stomach. You resisted the urge to pat him and sighed defeated. Leaning back on your arms you just watched the skeleton sleeping, while glancing through the room once in a while.

Eventually Papyrus would have to come check on you, and you'd ask for his help, and he would be the one waking up Sans, so you wouldn't have to feel bad for doing it. 

Then again, a little over 20 minutes had already passed and your leg was going numb. You winced as you tried to move it slightly and a bolt of pain shot up through it. Papyrus didn't seem to be returning any time soon so you had no choice but to wake him. You leaned a little forward and placed your hand softly on his shoulder, trying to shake him awake.

"Sans?" You whispered. The way you were trying to wake him would probably never work, but you felt bad having to do this. However, you put a little more force in the shaking. Your leg was killing you. He stirred a little, hugging you a little, snuggling more into your shirt. It earned a small blush on your side but you insisted in your shaking.

"Sans?" You said again and he grumbled slowly frowning a little just like a child who didn't want to go to school. Your constant shaking did manage to wake him up and you could see his sockets fluttering open lazily as he tried taking in what was happening before turning his head to look up at you.  
You smiled awkwardly and waved? Why did you even do that.

"Sans? Hey sleepy head... uhm, can you move? My leg is asleep..." You said slowly trying to look away and it took a moment for the monster to process what you meant until he noticed the position he was in and he quickly stood up, sitting at the far end of the couch. You smiled relieved and placed your foot on the ground stomping it a little to get rid of that annoying aching feeling.

"j-jeez... sorry kid!" He stammered and you laughed dismissing it.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry I had to wake you up. You were sleeping so deeply" He scratched the back of his skull clearly embarrassed. 

"neah, it's fine. though you could've just woke me up sooner" He said as you stood up stretching lustfully. 

"Haha, sorry. Didn't have the heart to do it!" You folded the blanked that was over you and placed it neatly on the side of the couch before Papyrus poked his head in the living room.

"OH, HOW WONDERFUL, YOU'RE BOTH AWAKE! JUST IN TIME, THE SPAGHETTI IS READY!" You nodded excitedly. After such a good breakfast, you were honestly wanting to taste whatever he had cooked up. 

"I'd like to wash my face and hands before... do you guys have a bathroom?" You asked Sans a little suspicious if a skeleton would even need a bathroom. But he nodded and pointed upstairs, instructing you that it was the last door to the left. You thanked him and skipped upstairs to wash up, in anticipation for the food.   
Looking at yourself in the bathroom mirror you scrunched your nose. You had bed hair and the little make-up you had initially put on was now smearing at the end of your eyelids. Welp, fuck make-up. You washed your face and used some toilet paper to wipe the make up off and brushed your fingers through your hair to try and tame it a little. 

You looked... horrible. Bags had already formed under your eyes and you just laughed it off as you went back downstairs. Sans was no longer on the couch so you just went to the kitchen where both brothers were talking about different topics. 

"AH HUMAN! COME! SIT!" Papyrus gleefully cheered as you complied quickly sitting back on the chair where you had served breakfast. It was now time for pasta, and man, did it smell amazing. You grinned at Sans who just snorted a little at your over-enthusiasm.   
Papyrus placed a plate of steaming pasta in front of you and one for the older brother and one for himself. He stared intently at you before you tried it. Happily you took a big mouthful of steaming spaghetti and shuddered at the taste.

"My God, Papyrus, you have got to teach me how to make this!!" You almost yelled in his face happily and kept on eating. The glee in the skeleton's eyes was so obvious that his brother just laughed amused. You paid no attention to him and just enjoyed your meal.

"DON'T WORRY, I SHALL TEACH YOU THE SAME WAY AS UNDYNE HAS TAUGHT ME!" He cheered and took a bight of spaghetti as well. Sans just snorted

"that isn't a good idea bro. you two might trash the kitchen" He said and you chuckled a little remembering how disastrous Undyne was in the kitchen according to Alphys. Papyrus just interjected with his brother about that statement being nonsense as he proudly stated that he wouldn't have learned anything otherwise. 

"HOW ABOUT YOU HUMAN, DID NOBODY TEACH YOU HOW TO COOK?" He asked and you looked at him, and finished what you were chewing before speaking.

"My mom did! But, seeing as I'm alone, I don't get too many chances too cook. Between work and other things, I'm usually lazy and skip the cooking part" Sans laughed at your admittance of laziness. 

"WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?" Papyrus inquired with a raised brow bone. You shrugged softly

"Out of town, for the most part...working" He nodded but a frown appeared on his face. You didn't read too much into it though and Sans decided to break the small tension.

"so, uh...what about your friends?" Unfortunately that only seemed to add to the awkward conversation. 

"Oh, uhm, same thing I guess? Like you saw, this isn't a big town. People usually leave to work in bigger towns." You said twirling your fork in the pasta and taking another bite. You tried not letting the disappointment show on your face. Man, you must seem like the biggest looser alive. No family close, no friends. Heck you didn't even own a pet! 

"SO, HOW COME YOU DECIDED TO STAY?" Papyrus dug into your past.

"I was still in school when my parents left, and I wanted to finish first. However, after I did... it felt kinda strange to just leave. It's what I'm used to, and I don't really want to leave it behind" You explained as best as you could as you finished your meal as well. Suddenly, Papyrus grabbed your hands in his gloved ones. Tears were filling the corners of his eye sockets and you gasped.

"HUMAN, YOU MUST BE SO LONELY! BUT FEAR NOT, FOR I AND MY BROTHER AND ALPHYS AND UNDYNE AS WELL, WE ARE ALL HERE FOR YOU!" He gleamed sniffing. Awh, how cute. You laughed a little 

"Thank you Papyrus, you guys are great, but it's fine, you know. I'm not lonely or anything" You tried defusing this and glanced at Sans begging for some wordless helps. He cleared his throat, somehow, and patted his brother on the back.

"c'mon paps, let her breathe!" Papyrus nodded and let go picking up the plates from the table. Again, Sans's was gone, and yet you didn't catch him eating. Damn. You stood up and arranged some of the condiments back to their original place, despite Papyrus's constant nags that you're the guest. 

"Well, thank you so much for treating me today guys! I had the best day ever!" You chimmed happily and it was all it took for Papyrus to catch you in another hug almost crushing you.

"BE SURE TO COME TO VISIT SOON!" He said and you nodded. You turned to wave goodbye to Sans as well but he stepped forward.

"i'm comin' with ya. wanna buy something from the store" He said and you nodded waving to the taller skeleton again. You tucked your face in your jacket as you left the comfort of the house and stepped outside, Sans by your side as you walked down the sidewalk. 

"so, how 'bout a boyfriend?" Sans suddenly asked and you blinked confused at him

"Huh?"

"do ya have a boyfriend or somethin'?" You took a deep breath and let it out defeated. He laughed a little at your reaction.

"Nope... honestly, that would be the last thing I need right now... with work and all..." He nodded and stared in front, clearly thinking. "Why do you ask?" He shrugged and you raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"ya see... it's ... uhmmm" He stuttered just adding to your curiosity. "was thinkin' that maybe ya have some experience in love and all... and uh... wanted to get some advice from ya" He finally said without looking at you and from where you stood you could swear you saw his cheekbones turn a light color of teal. He was actually asking you for advice? Well... you didn't expect that, you barely knew him, but that made you so happy you just laughed and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ooh? Don't be shy Sans! I may not have a boyfriend now, but that doesn't mean I didn't have before!" You said and he somehow seemed relieved "So... what's going on? I'll help you anyway I can..." He nodded.

"i uh... have someone i like... and ... dunno what to do" 

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. Do you know her for a long time?" 

"sorta yeah. we started with just talkin'... stupid jokes and such, we got pretty close... and after the barrier broke... and we all came up here, she seems to have distanced herself from me..." You nodded rummaging this information.

"Well... do you have any kind of uh, common ground?" You asked and he looked confused at you. "Like something that would make you two meet more often?" He looked down 

"well... there's frisk. tori adopted them so...." 

"The human ambassador?" You asked confused and he nodded. You processed it for a while and put some puzzle pieces head to head. Judging by what the news said, and the name Tori. "Tori... Tori... Toriel?" You asked and Sans nodded "You want to go for... the queen of the Underground?" 

"ex-queen... and ya" You wanted to laugh at his determination but he did ask for help and you were going to try at least.

"Well then, if you get along fine with Frisk, then use that as an excuse to meet up more often!" You proposed and he seemed to like the idea. But at the same time, using the kid as a tool didn't sit that well with him.

"i'd hate to have to use frisk like that"

"I'm not saying to use them. It's not using if you also want to see them as well, right?" Sans pondered and his grin just grew a little wider.

"ya, that's true." You smiled at him and looked ahead where the bus stop was. You didn't even realize how fast time passed as you turned at Sans. 

"Well, I'm gonna go catch the bus. And I don't know. If you have questions, just text me, 'kay?" He nodded happily leaning slowly from his heels to his toes. Man he looked like a little child now. Maybe it was better for him to talk to someone about this. Seeing as he put his faith in a stranger, that meant that he didn't talk about this with anyone. 

"But man Sans... loving the queen... you go guy!" You chuckled and he frowned a little.

"i wouldn't go as far as call it love. i ... uh... i like her i guess?" He said and you tilted your head a little but nodded

"Ok, like then. Just... make sure you do indeed like her, kay? From what I saw on TV she is a very mature woman. If this would be just a crush, she'd never accept your feelings. Or worse, she might, and you might not. Just keep that in mind okay?" You said with a small smile and as Sans processed your words you saw the bus making its way to the station. "Oh, gotta catch that! See you Sans! Thanks for today!" You waved while running in the direction of bus, leaving the skeleton there. He slowly waved back, but your words echoed through his head. You got on the bus in time and he looked around. Why did he leave the house again?


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This weekend had been rather interesting! And it's not over yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! Here's a nice , long chapter to make up for the wait!
> 
> Also, seeing as Frisk will be in this chapter, be aware that I've made them a girl. Sorry for those who want Frisk neutral gendered or a male, but after all, their gender is up to your imagination ;)

You scratched the back of your tailbone as you shifted on your couch, falling into a light snore again. When you finally got home you plopped down on your couch and turned on TV with the idea of just wasting some time before going to bed. But drowsiness hit you sooner than expected and you just end up falling asleep on the couch. It wasn't that bad, and this wasn't the first time this happened anyway, you had a pretty comfortable couch. Lucky that you managed to program your TV to turn off, and there you were, in deep slumber, only to be utterly destroyed by the buzzing of your phone on the glass coffee table.

You grunted and lazily opened your eyes. Ugh, you really should start putting that thing on silent when going to bed. But to be honest, not many people disturbed you during the night, and judging by the darkness in the room, it was night. You reached for the phone, almost dropping it as you picked it up and braced yourself for the light that was about to hit your sensitive eyes as you looked at your screen through squinted eyelashes.

A new message. Who in the hell would text you at... you looked at the clock ... 12:32 AM? Grumbling, you read the text.

**knock knock**

You squinted your eyes even more. Was this... was this a joke? Who was insane enough to send such a message at this hour??

**Who is this?**

You tapped angrily on the screen of the phone and placed in your chest, trying to catch your sleep again, but it wasn't long until the device vibrated again against your chest. Well, you did ask a question... you were pretty sure that they would be answering back. But man, you didn't feel like answering back... However, you still looked at their reply

**awh, you messed up the joke. you're supposed to ask 'who's there'**

Haha, how funny. Was this guy a wanna be comedian or something? You tapped away annoyed

**Excuse me if I'm not in the mood for knock knock jokes after midnight...**

Seriously, who was this guy or girl... whatever... the nerve of them. By now, your sleep was a forgotten idea as the messaging had awakened you completely. Annoyed, you kicked the blanked off you as the phone ringed another incoming message

**hah, you're right, sorry, should've told you who i as before right? sans here... took your number from pap. hope ya don't mind...**

You read through the text, making some inside snarky comments at the beginning of it before you reached his introduction. Shit... this was Sans? Wow, now you really felt bad for getting angry, though he should have really told who he was from the start. But your anger subsided a bit and you smiled weakly at your phone.

 **Sans, I was ready to bash you through the phone... don't do that. So, what's keeping you up at this hour?**

You stood up and stretched, getting up and walking to the bathroom. You looked horrifying. The sleep at their house didn't help that much, you were still tired, but curious of why the older brother would just hit you up so late. You had imagined him to be the kind that doesn't waste nights.  
When you returned, a fresh message was waiting for you.

**heh, sorry again. welp, i was just thinkin' 'bout stuff... and what we talked earlier. uhm, we can do this tomorrow or... ya know, if you're ready to go to bed or somethin'**

You chuckled at his words. Didn't have the heart to let him know that he had actually disturbed your sleep.

**Don't worry about it. I'll tell you when I'm too sleepy. So, what's up? Anything I can help you with?**

With that, you left for the kitchen and prepared yourself a nice hot chocolate in a big mug and returned to the living room, sitting comfy on the sofa and turning on the TV. You weren't paying much attention to it, but it was awkward having to text in complete silence. So, as the uninteresting rerun show was glowing on the screen in front of you, you read the new text

**uh, i hope so. ya know what we talked about earlier? with tori.. and uh, i've been thinking... how can i tell if i like or love her?**

You cocked your head a little at his question and bit your lower lip contemplating at a reply

**Well, there's a fine line between like and love. If you like her, you feel comfortable around her, you can talk with her without feeling awkward. When you love someone, usually, you can't seem to take them out of your head, you feel a tingly feeling...**

Oops, the text was too long. You hit send on that one and continued on another one

**...in your stomach. You feel like you want to always be around them and most of the time, you stutter! But if they're happy, then you are.**

Send.   
You waited a while before Sans replied and you figured that he was weighing his options and feelings towards the goat woman. Awh, man, he was so sweet. It was always nice to see a guy putting so much effort in a relationship. Man, you really wanted someone like that. I mean, getting a boyfriend, that was easy. Sorta. You weren't a full 10, but you were kinda pretty. At least, that's what a lot of people told you. And a lot of guys had the tendency of hitting on you, but most of them were just jerks. They either wanted to get in your pants, or they were so stupid that being around them just made you slap yourself for ever agreeing to spend more than a hour with them.  
Too bad Sans was a skeleton. Huh? You thought about it. Would that be considered... racist? I mean, would it be ... wrong? The idea of a monster and human being together. This was a topic that was severely ignored, and maybe other people had actually done it, but kept a low profile? There wasn't any law to prohibit this, so, that should be possible.

You shook your head. Come on, even if that was fine, I mean, Sans liked someone, and you barely knew him. You couldn't go as far as saying that you liked the stubby skeleton. Though, he was funny and laid back. He had a good personality, and the thing you liked most about him was his love for his brother. They were very close. You jumped when the phone vibrated again. 

**hmm, well, i don't stutter around her, but i am happy when she is... and i do feel comfortable around her i guess. i mean, we talk about everything when we're together. and we make bad jokes! she loves my puns**

You snorted a little. So, he was a punner as well? That was ... kinda expected.

**Well, I'm just giving you some guidelines here. It's really about listening to your heart. It's up to you to figure out if you love her. My idea, spend some time with her. Alone. It might help settling your questions**

 

\--------

 

Sans read her text and sighed slumping down on the couch and tapped the fabric with his long finger. She was right after all. But why was he putting so much faith in a human he just met? I mean, she was so much kinder than most of the humans who just pushed them away disgusted, and she didn't seem to mind in the slightest that they were who they were. Sure, there were others as well, but he knew. Most of them felt scared, awkward around monsters. She just seemed scared that they wouldn't accept her! Like they were some mega super stars and she was a nobody. 

Looking up at his brother's room, Sans smiled and looked down at the phone. She was a strange one, for sure, but Papyrus was happy. God knows how much he rambled happily after she left. How she was so amazing, and kind, how she had complimented his cooking. Hah, you could always catch Pap by complimenting his food.   
Anyway, back on business. Thankfully she was awake to answer him, and she did have some good points. After all, she seemed like an adult, so she must have some experience right? There was nobody else Sans could ask. First of all, they would make fun at him for liking Toriel. Secondly, they'd not give him good advice. 

But how did he feel about Toriel? Until she pointed it out, he hadn't thought about it. I mean, he was very comfortable around her, like she was part of the family. Was this feeling just cause she was there to talk to him when he was lonely? Or... he didn't know. Not anymore. Maybe he would take up her offer and just spend some alone time and see what happens. 

Sans jumped slightly when his phone vibrated a bit. Another text from her.

**So, you like making puns? Give me your best shot!**

Sans laughed slowly. Oh? Was this a challenge? He started typing down his reply.

 

\-------

 

**what is a typical breakfast for undyne? fish and ships**

You blinked at the screen and started laughing manically and used a pillow to muffle your laughs.

**Haha, you're crazy! If Undyne sees this, she'll skewer you!**

**let her try... i'm thick skinned!**

Another roar of laughter. Okay okay. He was good, and you were a sucker for bad puns. But most people you wanted to tell would just roll their eyes and tell you you're not funny. And you probably weren't, but these were so good.

You spent the next hours making silly and stupid puns with Sans. You had to make another mug of hot chocolate along the way. Sleep was a forgotten dream by now, and you were having the time of your life.

**ok kid, don't wanna cut this short, but it's past 4... shouldn't we go to bed?**

You looked at your watch and gasped. Oh man, was it this late? You didn't even notice. 

**Lucky for you that I'm free tomorrow... uh, today, otherwise I would have given you a bad time for keeping me awake this long. But you're right, it's late. It was fun talking to you tonight Sans! Hey, text me again, and let me know what you did with Toriel. G'night!**

**i'm usually the one giving the bad time, but i sure will. thanks for your help kid. sleep tight**

You were confused about the first part, but let it slide and snuggled back in your blankets, trying to fall back asleep even if you were still chucking to yourself. Man... why couldn't you find a guy like Sans? You fell asleep thinking how would it be like to make silly puns with your significant other. 

 

You jumped off your couch when you heard a knock at your door. Who could it be at this hour? You glanced at the phone's clock. It was 11:45 AM. Did you receive a package or something? Your parents would sometime send them to you, but they would have let you know. You scurried to the door, and being positive that it was just a courier, you didn't bother fixing your appearance or the room. However, when you opened the door you gasped.

In front of you, in the doorway, stood Sans, Toriel, and Frisk? You recognized those two from TV. Sans still had the same silly grin on his face, while Toriel seemed rather embarrassed, she must have noticed that you just woke up, and Frisk was just waving happily at you.

"Uhh.." You said confused trying to process the information.

"hey kid.. morning!" Sans said and you just stared still confused.

"Sans, I think she might have been sleeping! We're disturbing, we should go..." Toriel said, her calm voice soothing you as you snapped out of it and shook your head

"Oh, no! Don't worry, it was getting late anyway! Come in, come in!" You stood on the side, allowing your guests to enter and cussed in your head at the way your living room looked. The mug was still on the table, and of course, the sofa still had the pillow and blanket. As the trio entered your house you rushed over to the couch and picked up the blanket and pillow and flung them in your room, closing the door.

"So sorry for the mess! I wasn't expecting guests today!" You admitted blushing and Toriel smiled sweetly.

"Do not worry. We shouldn't have came unannounced, but Sans insisted that me and Frisk meet you!" She said and you couldn't help but smile at her calm demeanor. She was just as you saw her on TV. Frisk came forward and extended her hand which you gladly took and shook, bending down a little to reach her level.

"Sorry for barging in. Uncle Sans said that you're nice and that it won't bother you!" Ooh, she seemed so mature, and her smile was so bright. You smiled and nodded.

"Well, he was right, I really don't mind. Though, I wish I had some time to clean up the place a bit" You said and Frisk looked around shrugging. 

"It's fine, right mom?" She turned at Toriel who just nodded.

"How... how did you even know this is my apartment?" You asked looking at Sans as he was the only one who actually knew where the complex was. He shrugged and looked around your house.

"well, i just asked one of your neighbors" He said and you quirked an eyebrow. Who did they asked, you wondered. They probably got some strange looks. Whatever, they were here now. Not really sure why though.

"Well, please sit!" You said and looked at the couch where the three sat down, Frisk pointed at the Gameboy on your table.

"Can I?" She asked sweetly and you wanted to pinch her cheeks.

"Sure! It's pretty old, so the games aren't that amazing, but have fun!"

She smiled and picked up the machine, showing Sans and Toriel what it was and how you would play on it.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?" You asked and Toriel quickly wanted to say they were fine, but Sans stood up

"actually, we could go for some tea. i'll come help" You nodded and went to the kitchen, Sans behind you, as you closed the door and went to the cupboard picking some cute cups you owned and started preparing the tea.

"sorry 'bout this kid..." Sans whispered and placed the teapot on the stove, turning it on. You eyed him and sighed, talking just as softly.

"Sans, I'm not mad, but why are you here? I thought I told you to spend time with her... alone!" He scratched the back of his bony head and grinned like always.

"i know... that was what i was gonna do, but i didn't know how to ask her out alone, so i panicked and instead added you in the equation...and kinda proposed he met you... and the kid said she wanted to tag along... and..." He was at a loss of words when the tea started whistling furiously and he turned down the flame, leaving you to brew the tea. You laughed and shook your head, rubbing your hazy eyes.

"Alright, I get you... Just... let me think of something. Here, take this in the living room" You placed the tray with the cups in his hands and ushered him out of the kitchen as you prepared some sweets arranged neatly on a plate and followed him out.

"The tea is very good!" Toriel exclaimed as soon as you entered the room and you blushed a little placing the sweets on the table. You still had some cookies and pie you had baked yourself a couple of days ago.

"Thank you" You replied and blushed even more when both Frisk and Toriel acclaimed your baking as well and started fidgeting with your fingers. You glanced at Sans who seemed really stressed.

"Well, since you're here, I can cook you something for lunch! Ah, but I don't have the ingredients! I need to go shopping a little" You said and Toriel waved her hands a little.

"Oh no, we couldn't possibly ask you for that!" You laughed and shook your head.

"Don't worry, it'll be my pleasure! It's been so long since I've had someone over that I feel like I need to go full host! And Papyrus and Sans were so nice to me the other day, I'd feel bad not doing this! Hey, I might call Papyrus and invite him over as well!" You said and Sans's eyes seemed to have lighted up more for a moment when you mentioned his brother.   
"Hey Frisk, wanna come with? There are some killer claw machines at the store!" You proposed at the child jumped off the couch faster than you can say yes and she turned at her adoptive mother

"Can I go mom? Pleaseeee?" She begged and Toriel seemed restrained leaving her daughter out of her sight.

"Don't worry. The market is just down the road, and I promise to take good care of her." She finally agreed and told Frisk to be careful and to listen to me, and to not leave my side and ... well, what most mothers would tell their child. You smiled and went to the bedroom to change, bringing your phone as well. As you dressed you texted Sans.

**You have 40 mins after we leave. More than that will be suspicious. I'll text you when we leave the store. Good luck~**

You left the room and offered the kid your hand which she thankfully took and you left Sans and Toriel in your house alone. Fingers crossed, right? You called Papyrus and invited him over, saying that his brother is there as well, and he was more than happy to accept the invitation. He would be arriving in about an hour. You had to mention to him to be extra careful as he walked through town though. You were still scared of how he would manage those idiot humans.

"You did it on purpose right?" Frisk suddenly asked and you looked down at her confused. "I'm a kid, not blind... or stupid. You wanted to leave mom and uncle Sans alone" She said eyeing you with an amused grin. You gasped but laughed quickly after.

"Well, yeah... was I too obvious? What if your mother caught on?" You then asked panicked and Frisk laughed shaking her head.

"Don't worry. Mom is pretty oblivious when it comes to this" You sighed relieved "But..." Frisk said with a sigh.

"But?" You inquired and she just squeezed your hand a little as you both walked down the road.

"I really like uncle Sans. He's funny, and nice, and I want them to have something more. But mom, she..." You waited for her to continue without pressuring. "She kinda wants to get back with Asgore..."

"The king?" You asked and she nodded

"Ever since they came to the surface, Asgore is coming over more and more, and I can see that mom still hasn't gotten over it..." You looked sadly at the ground. Poor Sans... that's gonna break his heart... I mean, you had never actually thought about her liking someone else.

"You know, you're pretty observant for a kid..." You laughed a little trying to defuse the situation. She laughed as well

"Well, I'm 13 now... so, basically a teenager! Don't tell Sans about Mom, okay? It's best if she tells him" She said and looked at you. You smiled and nodded. They needed to sort this out themselves. 

You reached the store and did your shopping, buying something sweet for desert as you didn't have the time to actually bake anything else and decided to make lasagna for them. After that you and Frisk spend your time at the claw machines and several other games they had on the side, winning a stuffed bear for the girl which she seemed to enjoy immensely. Papyrus also called you telling you that he'd reach the complex in about 10 minutes. You texted Sans that you were leaving and talked with Frisk and her adventures through the Underground before you met Papyrus in front of the complex.

"HUMAN! AND HUMAN! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He said and Frisk ran over hugging the tall skeleton and he picked her up easily, spinning her around. They were so cute, like a caring family. 

"Well, let's go! Get ready Papyrus, cause I'm gonna blow your mind with this dish!" You gloated and Papyrus's eyes seemed to gleam. 

"OOH, I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE IF YOU CAN TOP THE MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS WITH YOUR FOOD!" You were pretty confident in your lasagna, cause it was the first dish you prepared and you mastered it over the years. However, you had to see Sans. You were curious what happened while you were away. Hopefully, nothing that bad... 

You opened the door to your apartment and saw the two still on your couch laughing. Sans was in a middle of his puns when he noticed you and stopped, waving at his brother.

"hey bro. welcome!" Papyrus stepped in and walked over to Sans and started questioning him if he was making bad jokes again after saying hello to Toriel. While Papyrus and Sans were discussing, you went in the kitchen with Frisk who helped you put away the groceries. 

"They seem ok, right?" She asked and you raised your shoulders. 

"I guess so. Maybe Sans didn't say anything." You thought out loud and Sans came in the kitchen. 

"hey, need some help with preparing lunch?" He asked, his usual grin spread across his features. 

"No, I'm fine. I thought Papyrus would be the one trying to help" You said and chuckled but Sans shook his head.

"nope! he said that he just wants to see the final product. he seems pretty excited." He then looked at Frisk who still had the fluffy bear in her arms. "cute toy ya got there kid. why dont'cha go show it to tori?" He said hinting not so subtly that he wanted to be alone with you. But seeing how smart the kid was, she quickly got the hint and left without questioning or arguing about it. Man, you only wished you had such a cute sibling. 

"So?" You whispered as you prepared the table.

"so?" Sans asked back and just sat down on the chair next to the chair. So, he wasn't going to help, just wanted to talk alone. Well, no big deal. You were used to making things your own way.  
You just quirked an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"ok ok, i get ya." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. You just noticed that he was still wearing his jacket and gloves. Skeleton and all, but... didn't he get hot? "i was actually ready to tell her..." 

"But?" You asked because you knew that something happened. 

"well... before i could confess, she said that she had been speaking with the king, asgore, lately... and that she might want to give him another chance..." He explained and you stared straight at his face. How did he react? How was he feeling? Would you be able to comfort him? You bit your lip and waited for him to go on.   
"and... at the beginning i was crushed ya know... heh. but then i stopped and thought about it. i asked her if that would make her happy? getting back with asgore. and she said yes. so i thought about it again. i'm actually ok with that, ya know? i mean, after that i felt relieved"

You were still preparing the food, but taking in every word the skeleton said.

"Relieved?" You asked confused and looked at him. His expression didn't seem to have changed at all. He pulled out his hand from his pocket and leaned his head on it, his elbow resting on the table.

"yeah, it's strange, ya know. i wanted to confess but after what she told me, i actually realized that all i wanted was to see her happy... i don't want tori to ever be sad. but you were right... i don't love her in the sense of loving someone, wanting to be with them... i care 'bout her a lot! but that's it..." He actually seemed sadder now that he had realized his own feelings. You looked sadly at him not knowing how to reply.

"Well... I'm glad that you're so mature Sans" You said and he looked at you confused.

"I mean, I find it mature for someone to realize their true feelings, and even if sometime it hurts, I think that you're pretty strong to cheer her on! Love or like, there were some feelings there... so... I think that you're very mature!" You explained as best as you could and Sans looked down at the tile floor before laughing.

"welp, there's still some maturity in these bones!" You both laughed and you actually heard Papyrus rage from the other room at his brother's half ass attempt at a pun. You kept on talking with Sans while you prepared the food and went in the living room while the lasagna was cooking, talking to Papyrus, Toriel and Frisk, and preparing the table. You felt so relaxed and at home with them it was actually scary. They were so much more relatable than humans.   
You grinned like an idiot when Papyrus seemed to overenjoy the food, and the multitude of compliments you received from them made you blush furiously until Sans started with his jokes, making you and Toriel laugh, Papyrus yell, and Frisk... well, she was just enjoying her food. She seemed to be used to this.   
The day passed faster than you wanted and Toriel announced that they had been overstaying their welcome and decided it was time to leave. It was already 5 PM, and even if you wanted them to stay, you had work the next day so you needed your rest. You waved goodbye to them, but both Papyrus and Tori hugged you tightly, and you just enjoyed the feeling.   
You bent down to hug Frisk as well and she wrapped her arms around your neck hugging you tightly and thanked you for the plush toy.

"I think you and uncle Sans make a better couple!" She whispered in your ear before letting go and running to her mother. A blush spread across your cheeks and laughed awkwardly. Sans extended a hand for you to take, and you blushed a little more now but internally slapped yourself and took his hand shaking it slowly.

"thanks kid..." He said in a serious tone before reverting back to his usual self. "that was some good grub!" 

"I AGREE! HUMAN, WE MUST MEET AGAIN AND SWAP RECIPES!" 

"Sure Papyrus, that sounds great!" 

With that they left. You closed the door and sighed, cleaning up the dishes and washing them, the same blush from before refusing to leave your face. That was just ridiculous...right? Of course it was... Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on introducing Dr. Gaster in later chapters, so here's a question.
> 
> Would you want him to be that creepy scientist, or should I make him that lovable dumdum?


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an interesting visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baacckkk! >_>

Though you didn't let what Frisk had said earlier that night get to you, the thought still lingered slightly in your mind. However, as time passed on, you got ready for sleep. After all, tomorrow was Monday and you had work again. Still, you were more than happy with the relationships you had formed with everyone in such a short time. Everyone was so kind and acceptant of you, it was actually unbelievable. 

For the first time in a while you tucked yourself in your own bed. It was still pretty early, only 9:15 PM, but you felt like you haven't had a decent sleep in a while. 

You ran. Slowly. Agonizingly slow. It was right behind you. Almost at a hands reach. Ready to nab you. You didn't dare turn around and see how much longer it had until it got you. You just squinted your eyes closed and tried to run as fast as possible, but it was almost like you weren't moving. Why was this happening? Why were you running? From what were you running? There was nothing but pitch blackness all around you. No finish line, no sense of protection, nothing! And whatever was chasing you almost had you. You tried screaming, but no sound was heard. It was the end of the line for you. But, from the black abyss in front of you, a light shone suddenly, brightly than any source of light you had ever seen. Even so, it didn't hurt your eyes, but you felt like you would be safe if you could reach it, so you stretched your hand. More and more! Just a little more! Please...

'come on kid!' 

You snapped your eyes open as you almost toppled over the bed and gasped silently as your brain started making ends of the real world. A dream? Nope, more like a nightmare. 

You sat up and wiped the sweat of your forehead smiling weakly. Man, it had been ages since you had a nightmare. Weren't too fond of them, after all, who was? You rubbed your eyes and opened the phone's screen to check the time. It read 04:32 AM. Still had some sleep left. No other messages or missed calls. You plopped back on the pillow and yawned trying to catch some shut eye again. Man, that was darn strange. You thought just as you fell right back asleep. 

No other dreams came after that, and you awoke at the sound of the alarm going off. Even if you were rudely awoken earlier, you still managed to sleep tightly and were fairly rested. Getting up, you walked to the bathroom and brushed your teeth. Even the bags under your eyes disappeared. Thank God, you were beginning to look like a damn raccoon. 

Thinking back at yesterday, you pondered about what Sans actually felt. He did say he liked Toriel. A small infatuation or love, he must have felt something when she told him she wanted to get back with Asgore. Maybe he was just playing tough. The thought of how Sans was feeling haunted you all the way to the outskirts of town.

"Wait, why am I still thinking about this?" You asked yourself quietly as you proceed in walking to your destination. Well, you did consider him as a friend and was just concerned about his well being, right? Stopping for a moment next to the brothers house you nodded reassuringly to yourself. Yeah, that had to be it. After that was out of your head, you could finally concentrate on your job. 

You greeted Grillby as you entered the bar, earning a response and started your daily activities. The day passed rather quickly, Grillby was training you more in other works like prepping the kitchen, serving tables, taking the orders and such. You had received a text from Alphys as well, letting you know that she and Undyne were back in town and that they had the best weekend ever! You only managed to reply once and promised to give her a call once work was done to listen more of their adventures. 

As 9 o'clock approached, Grillby let you know that it was enough for the day and you went to change, massaging your stiff neck, but feeling accomplished about the day. Bidding your farewells, you left the bar and picked up your phone, calling Alphys. Some conversation along the way wouldn't hurt anyway. She answered after a couple of rings. It seemed as if she always had the phone with her at all times. 

"Hey Alphys!" You chimed happily.

"Hey! Is work done?" She asked and you smiled.

"All done for the day. So, how was the trip?" Alphys almost squealed excited and proceeded in telling you everything she did with Undyne. They went to the mountain and they hiked, even if Undyne apparently had to carry Alphys some of the way because she was too tired, or the amazing food they ate, or the spending the night under the clear sky as they went camping. All the time, you had a goofy grin on your face, laughing and agreeing with her now and then, just enjoying her story. 

"And you? How was your weekend?" She asked after finishing everything there was to say about her trip. By this time you were already on the bus. You told Alphys about the visit you had from Toriel and Frisk and how Frisk was an adorable, snuggly kid. Alphys chuckled and you heard Undyne laugh in the background that she's a lot tougher than she seems. Apparently she had just came out of the shower according to what Alphys said. It was nice to see that Alphys was talking a lot more clearly with you now than she was at the beginning. You figured that maybe Undyne's strong personality was helping Alphys get over her anxiousness. 

You spoke with Alphys about several other subjects until you got home. She announced that she would go grab a bite to eat and then hit the hay. You bid her a goodnight and went to the kitchen yourself. You weren't really hungry, but you hadn't had anything to eat since this afternoon and it wasn't healthy to go to sleep on an empty stomach. 

You then grabbed a bag of popcorn and sat down on the couch turning on the TV and picking a movie. After all, you slept pretty good yesterday and weren't all that tired. As the movie progressed you found yourself lost in your own thoughts, not paying attention to what was happening on the screen at all. 

When the phone buzzed you jumped out of your skin and cussed yourself for being so jumpy. Picking up the device you read the message.

**hey kid. you asleep?**

For some strange reason, your heart skipped a beat. You honestly hadn't thought of Sans all day after starting your shift. It made you happy that he was the one who texted you. Weird.

**Hey Sans. Nope. Sitting around. What's up?**

**the ceiling.**

You snorted and shook your head. You fell into that one.

**Of course. Very clever. You see, one of these days, I'm gonna outsmart you, you punny skeleton and then you'll finally acknowledge me as a true pun master!**

You said that, but it still felt strange making puns with Sans. You still felt like you didn't know him that well enough even if he had shared one of his secrets, yet you had told him almost nothing about yourself. Well, there was nothing much to say, but besides his puns, love for ketchup and his brother, you didn't really know much about this magical skeleton. And he didn't know anything about you. Just that you're 'kind' according to him. Hah... maybe you were, but it still irked you of how indifferent you were at the beginning. 

**oh? i look forward to that day kid, but don't get your hopes up. nobody's got me beat just yet. not even tori**

You look sadly at the screen of the phone as you read the message. He still seemed so.. fine with it all. But was he really? An internal fight was held as your fingers hovered over the keypad of the phone.

**Sans, are you, sure you're ok?**

Send. Man, was that too much? You didn't want to butt in more than you needed to, but if he really was hurting, you'd be the only one who knew. And sometimes, keeping it in wasn't ok. 

 

\--------

 

Sans stared maybe for ten minutes at the screen,at the last message he received from her. Should he reply? How should he reply? Why did she care anyway? Well, duh, dumbass. She was his friend right? Friends care about each other. 

Sans stood up from his bed his feet planted on the floor, his pinpricks of light still on the screen until the phone entered in standby and the screen turned black, leaving the skeleton alone in the darkness of his room. 

He wanted to yell, he wanted to cry. He hadn't lied when he said that he was happy for Tori, but that didn't mean that he wasn't sad about it. He still wasn't sure whether he loved or just liked the woman, but something stirred in him so badly when she confessed her still lingering love for the king that it ate at him all day. Clutching the white shirt where his heart should be, Sans let his agony sink in more and more.

What should he do? He wanted to talk about it. He wanted to talk with her about it. Wait. Why her? Because she was the only one who knew. She was the only one who could understand him. But... why burden this human with his whimpers and pain? Wasn't he just a bit immature? 

Reopening the text, Sans took a deep breath. 

You know what? Immaturity didn't seem so bad right now. 

With a flash of blue, the messy room remained still in the darkness.

 

\------

 

Oh crap. You done fucked up. You knew it! That was such a stupid question! Why did you have to butt in? What if he was angry? It's been more than fifteen minutes since you texted him and still no reply. You clutched the phone so hard that your knuckles turned white from the pressure. 

No, maybe he was just at the bathroom, or went to grab a bite to eat... or fell asleep! It sounded like him! Yeah, that was it right? That wasn't reassuring at all. He was mad, you knew it. Or so sad, that he might be crying right now by himself because of you. Your heart sank so deep you felt your own eyes watering. You quickly fumbled with your phone, tapping haphazardly, trying to place the call. If he was asleep, you'd just apologize for waking him, but you had to make sure that he was alright. 

Once you finally placed the call, you put the phone to your ear, holding it with both hands as you were shaking so bad it felt like you might drop it. It started ringing. Please God, let him answer in his usual happy and lazy tone asking what was wrong to call so late. First ring. 

You heard a muffled sound from the complex's hallway. Your eyes darted in that direction. What was that? 

Another ring.

The sound continued from beyond your door.

Was there... someone on the hallway?

Third ring.

The sound didn't stop. It was almost as if... You stood up carefully, not letting go of your phone as it kept ringing, nobody picking up on the other end. Reaching the door, you listened again as the sound came in sync with the ringing in your ear. Without looking through the peephole, and knowing exactly what was going on, you unlocked and flung the door open, looking down at the stubby skeleton standing in the hallway, holding his phone that was still ringing. You said nothing and just stared. How did he... so fast? Again, so mysterious. Finally, Sans rejected your call and the busy tone invaded your ear, until you finally let the device down.

"Sans?" You just asked confused. He looked up at you, his usual grin still plastered on his face, seeming visibly embarrassed. 

"uh... hey kid. sorry for dropping by so late." He just said avoiding to look at your face. He wasn't wearing his hoodie, or gloves, just a plain white T-shirt, a pair of blue shorts and his usual house slippers, except he didn't have his socks on. So, he was most likely in his house attire. You snapped out of it and smiled slowly stepping aside, allowing him room to enter.

"No problem. Come on in" You invited him without questioning why or how he was here. You knew why. He really needed someone to talk to. How? Did it really matter at this point? You were just happy that he was here, willing to talk to you and he wasn't upset. Thank the Lord for that. You wouldn't bear knowing him upset with you. 

Without saying anything, he came in and sat down on the couch, looking as relaxed at your home as he was at his own. You followed him after locking the door back up again, but didn't sit down. 

"Can I get you anything to drink? Or are you maybe hungry? I still have some leftovers from yesterday" You said awkwardly. Now that he was here, it seemed... strange. How would such a conversation go? Sans just shook his head. 

"no thanks. i'm fine. sit down" He said and you nodded almost robotic, sitting down on the couch next to Sans, after pushing the blanket a little bit away as you were prepared to spend the night on the couch again. A long, deafening silence fell between the two of you, the only sound in the room coming from the now forgotten TV. You glanced discretely at him, trying to make out something of his visit, but he just seemed to stare off into space. If this silence continued you would go nuts. Deciding to stop avoiding the subject, you took a deep breath.

"Sans, I'm..."

"don't apologize" He suddenly said, interrupting you and you looked at him wide eyed. He finally turned and looked back at you. He laughed a bit at your expression and shrugged. 

"i know that you think you've upset me with that last text, but that ain't the case kid, so don't worry. i'm not angry at you or anything" You wanted to speak but it felt like you had nothing good to say, but Sans kept going anyway with what he had to say. "if anything, i'm angry at myself"

"Huh?" You just managed and pulled your feet off the floor, tucking them under yourself, making yourself a little more comfortable. Sans now turned his whole body towards you, but looked down as he spoke.

"i wanna apologize first..." You just shook your head.

"You? Apologize for what?" He played with the edge of his shorts, still refusing to look at you.

"for dragging ya into my problems. i mean... i had nobody to talk to about this..."

"Sans..." You started, but whether he ignored you or just didn't hear you, he kept going.

"...and i dumped my feeling on ya, though it was my problem to begin with and..."

"Sans" You repeated, but got the same tratament. 

"...and now you're concerned and fussing over everything about me, and you shouldn't"

"Sans!" You raised your voice enough to stop his little rant and he looked surprised at you. So, he really didn't hear you earlier, huh? You sighed and smiled slowly leaning your head on the back of sofa relieved. 

"Sans, you don't have to apologize for that you goofball!" You said and placed a hand on your beating heart trying to calm it down. Sans said nothing and just waited your explanation. 

"Listen, I'm actually happy that you had the faith in me to tell me your secret! How can I be upset about that? I know that must have took a lot of courage to do, right? If more than anything, I'm honored!" You smiled and Sans blinked twice before finally relaxing and laughing slowly. You joined in as you both relaxed at the sound of each others soft laughter. 

"thanks kid" He finally said and you nodded. 

"and uh... yeah, i guess i'm fine.. about what you asked earlier... it's just hard ya know..." He stated and you looked sadly at him, smiling slowly. It was best if he got it off his chest now. 

"You really liked her huh?" You asked softly. Somehow you understood Sans. You've been through this. A while back, when you met a guy. He was so sweet and amazing. But you had never dared telling him how you felt. You were scared that he would reject you and your simple friendship would shatter, so you were content with just staying the way you were. Of course, eventually, he fell for another girl, asked her out and left town together. You could barely give your blessings with a smile as you lay broken for who knows how long. It was painful. So painful you thought you might die. But you finally got over it, deciding it was stupid to cry over a boy. Actually, come to think about it, since then, you really didn't like anyone else. I mean, you did date some guys, even spent some months with some, but you never felt for anyone what you felt for that boy. Yet, something suddenly stirred at the pit of your stomach as your eyes once again fell on the skeleton in front of you. Such a familiar and painful feeling that you had to hold in a gasp. 

"yeah, i did. but it's okay, ya know. i just want tori to be happy, t'is all" Sans said and looked back at you as you stared wide eyed at him without saying anything and breathing heavily. Confused, Sans waved a bony hand in front of your face.

"hey kid, you ok? something wrong?" He asked and you snapped out of it, the feeling disappearing as quickly as it came. You blinked a couple of times.

"Y..Yeah, just remembered something" You admitted and smiled slowly, thinking about this strange occurrence. It was just a coincidence, right? It was not a feeling of like towards Sans, you just remembered that guy, and the feeling came back to you, that's all. Right.

"oh? what about?" Sans asked intrigued and you started telling him the story of your own love mishap. Sans listened carefully, never looking away from you, yet it didn't feel strange or uncomfortable at all. 

"i see. so you liked someone as well huh? well, why didn't you tell them anything? weren't you scared that he might get snatched away from you?" He asked and shifted his position into a more comfortable one.

"Like you're the one to talk, Sans... Of course I thought about it, but even if in the back of my mind I knew that if I didn't say anything, that was bound to happen, I just refused to accept it. I just wanted to see his smiling face every day, hearing his voice was enough for me. At least, that's what I thought then, that I'd be satisfied with just that, but when he got a girlfriend, even then I thought that as long as he was happy, I'd be alright just seeing him. But after that, he left. I haven't seen him ever since, and... well, that's when I realized that it was not worth wallowing in self pity for my own stupidity." You sighed and laughed pathetically at your lame story. "That's also when I decided that I'd never make the same mistake again. If I ever start loving another boy, I'll him right away. It's best to be rejected than living with the regret that I've never said anything" You nodded decisively and Sans followed suite.

"that sounds like a plan. i might just follow you up on that" He smirked even wider and stretched his bony hand for you to take. "let's both keep that promise, deal?" he asked and you looked down at his waiting hand. Now that he wasn't wearing his gloves, his porcelain white phalanges were in full view. It seemed so strange to shake hands with a living skeleton, but then again, like you thought at the beginning, he did not resemble a human skeleton, even if the structure was the same. He looked a lot more... human than that. 

Happily you took his hand and shook it slowly. Now that his fingers were wrapped around your own hand you felt the warmth they emitted. 

"You're so warm..." You let it slip as you stared mesmerized at his hand. Thankfully, that didn't creep Sans out and he just raised his shoulders.

"your hands are cold on the other hand!" he retorted and you quickly pulled your hand back ashamed.

"Sorry... my hands are always cold..." Sans laughed at your reaction.

"jeez kid, chill, was just kidding. your hands are fine. perfect temperature i might add!" He said and you cocked an eyebrow at him jokingly. 

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better? I can feel your sarcasm from Grillby's!"

"oh no, imagine how many times grillbz heard me talk sarcastically about him until now" 

"I'm surprised he hasn't burned your burgers until now" You both laughed at your lame jokes for a couple of minutes, throwing in some other lines here and there. In the meanwhile Sans finally decided that he would go for something to drink. You nodded and left for the kitchen to bring something to drink and some snacks. 

 

\---------

 

Sans couldn't believe that this human made him feel so relieved. He came here with the intention of wailing about his lost love, thought that he'd sulk all night while letting her carry all his problems on her back, but he ended up laughing, feeling comfortable around her, and this felt so much better than he had thought his night would go. Sans didn't regret coming to visit tonight. 

His eyes scanned the living room as he waited for her to return and saw a framed photo on the shelf next to the TV. He knew that it wasn't nice to snoop around someone's house, but it was a displayed picture after all, it wouldn't count as snooping right? Sans stood up from the couch and picked up the photo analyzing it. It the photo was the girl in the center smiling happily next to what Sans assumed were her parents as there was an older looking man and woman. She, on the other hand, looked younger. Maybe two or three years younger? She was smiling so innocently, it hardly seemed like a human. 

Something stirred in Sans's soul. A feeling he had never quite felt before. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was a tingly, ticklish feeling, making him want to smile when he saw her face. 

'huh? what's this?' he asked himself confused as the door of the kitchen opened revealing the girl with a tray full of snacks and some ice tea it seemed. 

"welcome back" Sans said, the swirling in his heart deepening, but he decided to ignore it.

 

\--------

"What you got there?" You asked as you placed the tray on the coffee table and stepped next to him looking at the photo in his hand.

"sorry, didn't mean to look" He said looking rather apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a photo." You smiled remembering the time of the picture. "This was taken four years ago. These are my parents" You pointed and smiled softly, realizing that you actually missed them, but quickly shook it off. 

"you seemed very happy here" Sans pointed out and you chuckled going to sit on the sofa. Sans placed the frame back to where it belonged and followed you, taking the glass of ice tea in his hand, but not drinking yet.

"I was when the picture was taken. My mother had told me and my father that she was pregnant. I was finally going to have a baby brother or sister!" You stated happily.

"oh, i didn't know you have a sibling" Sans said and you sighed as your smile subsided a little.

"Well, I don't actually. My mother had a miscarriage and lost the baby."

"oh... i'm sorry, i didn't know" Sans said looking down stupidly at the ice hitting the edge of the glass. You quickly dismissed it.

"Hey, don't get so depressed! It wasn't meant to be. At least my mother was alright, so we were happy about that!" Sans nodded trying to lift your spirits as well, but still seemed down to have brought up such a sad memory.

"Sans, really, it's ok. This happened a long time ago, I'm not upset. I really would have liked a sibling though! To have with them the kind of relationship you and Papyrus have. Man, I'd love something like that!" You mused dreamily. Sans chuckled seeming to ease up a little.

"hey, if you want, we can share him. he's a little too much for me to handle sometime!" Sans said and laughed and you playfully punched his shoulder bone. 

"That's what you say, but you know that you wouldn't share his brotherly love with anyone else" You stated as a matter of factly and Sans raised his shoulders without replying. You were right about that.   
Sans chuckled at the thought. The two of you spent time talking about a lot of different subjects, including their life in the underground mostly as your life wasn't nearly as exciting as theirs was. Besides, you wanted to know more about Sans. Uh, no, you wanted to know more about everyone, not just Sans!

"Echo flowers huh? Whoa, that sounds so amazing! I wish I could see one once!" You cooed dreamily trying to picture what would such a flower look like. 

"well, ya know, since the barrier is down, monsters and humans alike can easily pass through it in and out of the underground as they please. if ya like ... i mean..." He stuttered a bit and narrowed his eye sockets a bit. Was inviting her to see the flowers like a date or something? No, of course not! It was just as friends, that's all.

"I'd love to go see them!" You suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts as Sans turned to see your overly excited face. He chuckled slowly and nodded.

"sure kid, whenever ya want" It seemed that the thought of a possible date hadn't crossed your mind.

"Deal!" You laughed clapping your hands slowly. The very prospect of actually visiting the underground, everybody's home for so long, filled you with thrill.   
Time passed slowly and as the clocked showed almost 1AM, you looked apologetically at Sans.

"It's getting kinda late, I should get to bed. After all, work tomorrow" Sans took your example and looked at the clock as well and with a rather disappointed voice replied.

"oh hey, you're right. geez when did time pass so quickly?" He stood up off the couch and stretched his bones. "welp, time to go home" You jumped off the couch quickly.

"What? No way! It's way too late!" You protested sternly. Sans laughed at this and just waved it away.

"don't worry kid, i'll get home as fast as you can say skeleton" He winked amused, but you didn't take lightly to his joke and shook your head furiously.

"Absolutely not!" Before he could argue, you continued "I don't care if you can zip-zap or run super fast or whatever magical means you have to get home, Papyrus would be worried knowing you out there at this hour!" Playing the concerned brother card seemed to convince Sans as far as you could tell as he sighed and slumped his shoulders. 

"alright. i'll stay here" Smiling, you nodded and nodded proudly. 

"You can crash in my parents bedroom." You said and pointed towards the other door in the room.

"ya sure? i really don't wanna intrude." Sans said embarrassed at the thought of sleeping in your parents bed but you quickly dismissed his fears.

"Positive! My parents don't live here anymore anyway, so it's alright. The bed is already set, I keep it tidy just in case I have guests" You spouted the last part quickly as Sans threw you a 'why would you keep the bed set all the time' look. 

"ok. g'night kid. see ya tomorrow" He said and waved, yawning as he left for the room. 

"Good night Sans. Sleep tight. Oh, and if you wake up after me tomorrow, I'll leave a spare key on the table here so you can close the door when you decide to leave. Oh, do you drink coffee? I could make you some before I go. Oh, and you have some cereal and milk for breakfast, oh and..." Sans interrupted your little rant by chuckling slowly. 

"i'll be fine, chill. but are ya sure?" He asked cocking his head slowly to the side. As you prepared your sofa for sleeping you glanced at him. 

"i mean, leaving me here, in your apartment, alone? you barely know me" Pondering his question you scratched the back of your hand embarrassed.

"I guess it's pretty stupid of me to trust anyone so fast right?" You laughed and threw your body on the sofa, stretching. "But, I trust you Sans. After all, if you don't behave, I'll rat you out to Papyrus and he won't be happy!" You joked and Sans laughed shaking his head and resuming his walk back to the bedroom. 

"alright, ya got me, i'll behave"

Sans entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. You smiled slowly to yourself feeling so proud of yourself that you lifted the guy's spirits. Hopefully. I mean, he did look better now than he did before when he popped in unannounced at your door. 

Getting comfortable on the sofa, you grabbed a smaller pillow and cuddled it tightly to your chest as you fell asleep still smiling. 

\----

Sans leaned on the closed door, staring blankly in front. His lights faded slowly from his eye sockets as his thoughts swirled slowly in his head. She sure was kind. And pretty. Hey, get that thought outta your head buddy. She's a human. You're not. Even if... even IF! She'd never look at you the same. Ever. Go to bed Sans...


	9. Part 9?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is acting normally. So everything's fine right? But apparently that's not the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year without updates? Am I insane? Probably so. 
> 
> I'm not even sure there still are any Undertale fans left around, but I still wanna go on with this story, so that's what I'm gonna do :D I'll probably update my other works also soon

For some strange reason, you woke up feeling actually refreshed. It may have been the relaxing night you and Sans had spent together. Either way, just as the crack of dawn broke its light into your house, you found yourself already up and at 'em, preparing for a new day. As you passed by the closed door of your parents bedroom, you smiled softly. Of course he wasn't going to get up so early. However, he did mention before that they had jobs right? You wondered how did Sans have so much spare time on his hands.   
Shrugging it off you went to prepare for the upcoming day. Preparing breakfast, you made a bit extra for your sleepy friend. A pot of coffee also. You weren't much for coffee but you figured that maybe he would enjoy it. Trying to be as quiet as possible, you went on with the usual morning routine until it was almost time to leave. Scribbling some text on a piece of paper, you left it on your kitchen counter along with a spare key for your house.  
One last check. Everything seemed in place. 

"Bye bye Sans" You whispered amused and left the house in its stillness.

\----

The door closed with a slight noise. Man, she really tried her best not making much noise. If he was actually sleeping, she probably wouldn't have woken him up. But he was wide awake. Laying on the twin sized bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.   
A trip of guild raced through him as he turned on his side and just stared without much interest at the different things laid about in the room.   
Sans sighed deeply, clutching the sheets underneath.   
He just couldn't help it. He had to see, to watch. And he did. Late last night, when she was deep asleep, he had teleport to her room and just watched her sleep. Nothing more, nothing less. He just watched her lay there, the soft sounds of her breath raising the covers. Who knows how long he stood like that, but it was enough to keep him up almost all night, just thinking about it. And more like how much of a pervert he looked like.   
Chuckling pathetically to himself, Sans finally stood up and left the room. Still unsure about this human though. She seemed nice enough, but what if... it's always that what if. What if she wasn't what she appeared to be? What if she had ulterior motives? What if she'd be the death of him?   
His lightly glowing orbs fell on the kitchen counter where a plate with food and cup was waiting. Dragging his feet to the kitchen, Sans smelled the fresh scent of coffee. The plate was adorned with eggs, bacon, pancakes, french toast. When did she even have time to make all this? The yellow note stood out from the white counter, and Sans picked it up, reading it slowly. The writing was clearly hurried, but still legible. 

' _Morning sleepy bones. You have some breakfast if you're hungry. Can add a cup of coffee with that. When you leave, please make sure to securely close the door! I'll be seeing you soon for my key!_ ' 

A bad smiley face drawn at the end, and Sans found himself smiling slowly at the prospect of seeing her again, and quickly snapped out of it. Was he really considering this? This thought that he might actually... No, that's ridiculous. He barely knew the girl. He must still be confused over the whole Toriel business. Yeah, most likely. His soul was fragile now and he just found comfort in her. 

Sitting down on the chair, the skeleton thought about it. Like she said, he had to make sure if what he felt was actually ... well... those feelings. Otherwise, who knows, she might be the one getting hurt. Like she could ever love him. 

"hah, what a joke" he mumbled slowly and dragged the plate closer to him. Didn't want to waste all of her hard work.

\----

The day at Grillby's passed quickly. You were most satisfied with this work. No angry customers, no yelling, there was just a calm demeanor about the place which kept you at ease all the time. Grillby got a visit from his wife and daughter that day, so you were finally able to meet them. Just like Grillby, flaming, but warm, they warmed up to you quickly and praised your work ethic and lively attitude. Blushing you dismissed their compliments. You were just in a good mood.

"Did anything happened yesterday?" Grillby suddenly asked after he had walked his wife and daughter out. You looked at him and smiled.

"Nope, not really. Why?" 

He quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, but you just dismissed it.

"You usually are in high spirits, but today, you've been even more so." He explained as he proceeded behind the bar to wipe some glasses. He was most thankful that since you came, he didn't have to wash the things himself.

You pretended like nothing had happened. After all, Sans's little visit was going to remain a secret. You were pretty sure that Sans would have preferred it this way also. The flame man decided to not push any further and just enjoyed your cheery company. It made you think why you even were so happy about it though. Was it because Sans trusted you enough to let you know his secrets? Probably. Shaking your head of all other thoughts, you just concentrated at your work.

After that day, nothing much happened. You met up with Alphys a couple of times in town to help her with some shopping, as she was still scared to walk alone, and quite frankly, you weren't going to let her go alone anyway. She must have apologized about a million times for dragging you with her, even if you insisted that it was your pleasure and you were actually enjoying yourself with her. The times the little cutie managed to blush made you laugh several times.   
You kept speaking with Sans as well via texting. You hadn't seen much of him, but you were just as satisfied with the little stupid puns over the texts. It was like he was still around, and for the love of you, you couldn't understand why, on some nights, you felt someone in the room, constantly watching you. Maybe the loneliness of being alone most have gotten to you.   
Even Toriel and Frisk came for a visit once. This time announced of course, as Frisk insisted that she wanted to see you again. With Toriel's visit you were able to learn more about her. As expected she loved dumb jokes also, so you found yourself laughing with her most of the afternoon.   
You even met up with Undyne and did some wall climbing. Of course, by the time she was on top, you had barely managed to lift yourself off the ground. She kept laughing at how weak you were, and the bruise on your back just got bigger.   
As days passed however, you did start missing the stubby skeleton, but you were quickly distracted by the others. You seemed to have stopped spending time with any humans, and you were mostly in the company of your monster friends.   
You had told your parents about them, and though they seemed skeptical at first, not that they were against monsters, they just feared what type they were so you wouldn't get hurt, they promised that they'd soon come for a visit to meet them. You thanked the Lord that they were still good hearted people.

The weekend rolled around and you left Grillby's at 9 PM, wishing him a nice weekend. 

Now it was getting colder and colder and winter was right around the corner. Most of your face was hidden behind the scarf you were wearing and small wafts of warm air pushed through it every time you let out a breath.   
As you approached the two familiar houses, you got an idea. Picking up your phone, you texted Sans. Huh, why did you never actually call him. It would be easier than texting.

" **Hey, you home?** "

The wind blew a bit and you quickly put your hand back in your pocket to shield it. The phone vibrated slowly and you quickly took it out to read it. 

" **hey kid. nope. not right now. why?** "

You let a small sigh disappointed and quickly tapped on the phone. 

" **Nothing. Just wanted to see how you were.** " You lied and kept walking past the brother's house and towards the bus stop. Little did you know that a certain skeleton watched you go by from the window of his room.

You made it back home and the first thing you did was take a long bath to relax your muscles. As the hot water enveloped your body your mind allowed itself to drift to all sorts of things, but they would always stop at the same person.   
Passing the tip of your finger over the surface of the water and watching the ripples you closed your eyes. 

"Doufus..." You breathed and smiled slowly. 

The bath was amazing and you felt better than ever as you plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. It wasn't long until your phone rang. Picking up the device, Papyrus's name appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" You answered and made yourself more comfortable on the fabric.

"HUMAN?" He asked on the other line maybe unsure that it was actually you. He had a tint of worry in his tone.

"Papyrus? Yea, it's me. What's up?" You asked for a moment not paying attention to the TV anymore. 

"HUMAN, I AM VERY MUCH WORRIED" He said and his tone was a bit quieter than usual, though still meant that has basically yelling.

"What's wrong?" You now asked feeling pretty concerned yourself.

"WELL..." He began and you heard some shuffles, like he was turning his head left and right. Not to be heard? "IT'S ABOUT SANS" Now you got stiff as you almost jumped off the couch.

"What do you mean? Is he alright? What happened?" You asked panicked even if you couldn't see Papyrus on the other line shaking his hand up and down to calm you.

"IT'S NOTHING SERIOUS. AT LEAST I DON'T THINK IT IS. BUT HE HASN'T COME OUT OF HIS ROOM FOR ALMOST A WEEK" He said and you chewed on your lip. What could possibly be wrong? He kept talking to you as normal on the phone. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. 

"Where is he now?" You asked as you paced to your room quickly.

"STILL IN HIS ROOM. I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR ME SPEAKING WITH YOU, SO I HID IN THE KITCHEN. DR ALPHYS AND UNDYNE HAVE ALREADY VISITED HIM, BUT HE JUST WON'T LEAVE HIS ROOM." Now Papyrus seemed really concerned and it just added to your anxiety. So, he was home? Why did he lie to you? You were actually getting dressed to just teleport there somehow and make sure that he's alright but... you stopped mid dressing while Papyrus was still talking, becoming more like background noise, despite his powerful voice. Was Sans... possibly avoiding you? Sure, he would text. but you hadn't seen him ever since that night. You thought that everything was alright, but maybe you were wrong. And you were so over confident that you may have hurt him and you never realized. 

"HUMAN?" Papyrus's voice snapped you back to reality. 

"Huh?" You breathed.

"WHAT CAN I DO?" The tall skeleton asked repeating his last question which you missed. You sat down on your bed.

"Let me call him, talk to him, maybe he'll tell me something" You said and could almost feel the nodding plea from him.

"PLEASE DO HUMAN. I AM REALLY CONCERNED. SANS HAS HIS DAYS WHEN HE DOESN'T LEAVE THE ROOM, BUT NEVER THIS MUCH. I FEAR HE MAY GET SICK LIKE THIS." He expressed his concerned and you nodded.

"Sure thing. Let me see what I can find out and I'll let you know, alright?"

"OF COURSE, THANK YOU HUMAN. YOU ARE MOST KIND" 

You laughed quietly.

"No... I don't think so. Talk to you later, okay?" You didn't give him a chance to question your reply as you went back to the living room, with your jeans on and your pajama top and sat back down on the couch, texting.

" **Hey, you back home now?** " You asked and kept staring at the screen until soon enough the reply came through just as fast as always. 

" **hey. yup, back home. you? d'you get home safe?** " You didn't understand. Why was he acting like nothing happened. However, you decided to play along.

" **Yup. Just watching some TV. Relaxing, you know.** "

The TV was humming slowly, keeping your head even more focused at the phone. 

" **hah, i know what you mean! i should relax too. i'm getting bone tired!** " Not even his puns were making you laugh now. You were too confused, scared. But he was still lying and you wanted to smack his skull for that. Ignoring or not, you needed to confront him face to face! Looking up at the watch, it was a little past 10 PM. If you hurried, you might still catch the last bus. Zipping to the bedroom, you quickly put on a shirt and sweater and grabbed your coat, keys and phone and darted out the apartment. You made sure to still text Sans to keep him occupied.

" **Oh how so? What have you been up to these days?** "

You called up Papyrus and let him know that you were on your way. By this time, you had actually boarded the bus. The young skeleton protested silently that it was too late for you to wander around town. You convinced him that you had to speak with Sans face to face, and for the worry for his brother, he accepted. 

" **oh, nothing much really. the usual i guess. how's grillbz treatin' ya? when you gonna make me a hamburger?** "

" **When you come to visit of course!** " You kept texting as you reached the last station and told Sans that you were going to grab a bite to eat so you may not reply that quickly. He replied that he'll be up, waiting for your reply. And you ran. On the dimly lit road, you ran towards their house. You wanted to know. Just to make sure, if he was or not angry at you. If he was... well, you'd understand. But knowing that he was actually feeling bad, and not telling you, that made you feel even worse. When you reached the front door, you texted Papyrus to open it, without you having to knock on it. He complied and with heavy breaths, you entered the house. Catching a glimpse of yourself in the hallway mirror you shuddered. The hat that you had put on kept your hair still rather wet and it was drying in weird ways. Your nose and cheeks were red. Papyrus didn't say a word, but just looked at you then at his brother's room. You just nodded and proceeded up the stairs as you texted him one more time.

" **Done! So, what are you doing right now?** "

You stopped in front of his room, and looked over the railing to see a worried Papyrus sitting on the sofa and looking up at you. You smiled at him reassuringly just as the device vibrated gently in your hand.

" **same as before. nothing much. reading these cool new jokes to annoy papyrus with** " You didn't reply back. Just knocked on the door. From inside, Sans's voice came as a shock. It seemed tired, out of place. 

"papyrus? i told you, i'm not hungry. i'll eat tomorrow" So he hasn't eaten either? What was going on? You looked back down at Papyrus and he was holding onto his hands tightly, eyesockets still glued to you. You knocked again.

"c'mon bro, i'm really not in the mood"

Knock Knock

"papyrus..." Sans groaned from inside, but no other movement.

Knock Knock

No answer.

Knock Knock

"alright fine bro, if you insist" He grumbled as some shuffling in the room made your heart skip a bit. He was coming to open it. 

When the short skeleton opened the door, he was ready to probably argue with his taller brother, but his words quickly died in his throat when he saw you standing there, hand still raised, ready for another knock.

"You messed up the joke. You're supposed to say 'who's there?'" You said slowly, your eyes never leaving his face. If he had muscle matter, he would have surely lost some if it, and as weird as it sounded and looked, there were dark circles around his already hollow eye sockets. He froze without saying anything for another moment until you let your hand down. He laughed slowly.

"sorry if i'm not in the mood for knock knock jokes after midnight" He replied bringing back the very first texts you shared together. You smiled weakly.

"Joke's on you. It's not past midnight" You replied and he just chuckled tiredly. 

"hah, guess not. got me there pal" For a minute, none of you talked. Papyrus just watched the awkward exchange take place without talking. 

"why are you here so late kid?" He finally asked, leaning slightly on the door frame.

"I think the answer should be obvious. You lied... You're not doing fine. You haven't even left your room lately... have you Sans?" Caught with a while lie, Sans just looked down and sighed deeply. He realized it would eventually reach your ears, he just hoped not so soon.

"heh, sorry to scare you kid. but i really am fine. just didn't feel like going outside lately, that's all." he shrugged and you looked sadly at him.

"Yet you sit here, still lying..." He now looked at you and stood up straight.

"c'mon kid, don't make that face. let's ... let's talk ok?" He moved over to allow you entrance into his room. It was weird to say the least, talking in his room, but hey, as long as he was willing to talk, you took the opportunity. "paps, we're ok here. if you're tired, just go to sleep, 'kay?" He looked over the railing to his brother who just smiled dorkly and stood up happy that at least his brother was now speaking with him. 

"ABSOLUTELY BROTHER! FEAR NOT, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL PROCEED TO HIS BEDROOM TO ALLOW YOU SOME PRIVACY!" He nyehehehe'd happily up the stairs passing by the two of you and towards his own room, bidding you both good night and underlining the fact that you were more than welcome to spend the night over. No discussions. You laughed slowly and just nodded your head. After Papyrus disappeared behind his door, Sans looked at you again, nodding his head towards his room. You complied and went in, looking briefly over the stuff that was inside. It was ... messy. There were clothes scattered all over the floor, which was weird, because you only saw him wearing the same clothes most of the time, papers everywhere. The bed was messy too, sign that he's been sitting on that thing for some time. As Sans closed the door, you turned around and looked at him, now noticing that he still had the same pair of pants, but was only wearing his white T-shirt and no gloves. It felt weird seeing his skeletal body like this.

"so..." He began awkwardly, scratching the back of his skull and walked past you and sat on the bed, offering you a seat next to him as well, which you accepted. Your weight pressed on the mattress as you placed your hands on your lap, crossing your fingers and looking at them.

"So..." You continued waiting for him to start the conversation. He was just silent. Ok, it was up to you then.

"Did I..." You began and chocked on your words a bit, almost ready to cry at the expectancy of the answer. Sans looked at you confused and rather scared. "Did I do or say anything to upset you?" You finished your sentence as fast as you can in one breath. Sans seemed taken aback by this question. But you just stared at him waiting for the dreaded answer.

"why would you think that?" He asked confused as he had to back away a bit because of the sheer piercing look that you giving him.

"Well, cause, ever since that night, I didn't see you. And you would text me normally, so I thought that everything is ok, then your brother tells me that you haven't left your room in a week?! And I didn't even notice, because I never got to see you! Are you avoiding me? Did I say something wrong? Did I butt in too much?" A waterfall of questions flooded his ears until he had to put his hands up defensively.

"whoa whoa kid, relax, it's nothing like that!" You stared at him for another second to make sure that he was telling the truth. 

"Then what's it like?" You asked a bit more relaxed. Sans sighed and laughed slowly.

"all this fuss over nothing" You quirked an eyebrow? Him not leaving the room and not eating for a week was nothing? 

"sorry if i worried you kid, but i'm really ok! i've just had some bad days, that's all!" You didn't buy that.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" 

"i tried! i did! but papyrus and the rest freaked out like i was dying!" He shook his head slowly and you relaxed even more. It was true that Papyrus could over react over things.

"Then, why did you lie to me too? I mean, you never said anything, you said you were fine. And clearly you weren't" Now you were getting a bit defensive for no reason. I mean, you expected him now to tell you all of his secrets? He barely knew you! That idea struck hard as your voice softened a bit and you backed up a little. Sans didn't seem to notice that though.

"i just didn't want to burden you anymore than i had to. there's only so much i can abuse someone's kindness y'know" You felt bad. Worse than before actually. 

"Sans..." Yet you sighed relieved. "You can always tell me if something's bothering you. I'd hate to know you're suffering all alone. If you don't want to talk to me, talk to Papyrus at least. He's been worried sick!" 

"yeah, heh, guess pap really got scared huh?" He asked realizing the emotions he put his own brother through. He would have to properly apologize in the morning. You nodded and leaned back a bit, supporting your weight on your hands.

"Jeez, don't... don't scare us like that okay? Really, if you want someone to talk to, I'm always here to listen" Sans nodded, getting more relaxed as well.

"ya, sorry, will do! just the whole thing with tori kinda messed me up, so i had to put my thoughts in order" He finally said sheepishly and you smiled a little. You figured that that was the reason. What you didn't know was the truth. That Sans would teleport to your room each night, watching you sleep. For hours, every night. Sleeping most of the day, but waking up each time you would text him, making sure to reply as soon as possible. But you'd never find out about that. 

"So, how do you feel now? Truthfully!" You threatened and Sans raised his shoulders.

"better. really" You smiled relieved. 'now that you're here', is what he continued to think. 

"Well, this was an adventure..." You breathed, only now realizing how tired you were. The stress, the running. You massaged your sore neck, your eyes closed. Sans just watched your every move silently for a moment, just taking all in before he spoke up again.

"well, it's your fault for panicking like that"

"Can't blame me. Your brother has a way of pulling at people's heart strings..." You protested eyes still closed.

"ya, so do you..." Sans whispered slowly.

"What was that?" You asked snapping out of your massaging trance.

"i said, ya, he does that" Sans quickly replied and you nodded in approval. Man, it felt great knowing that Sans was alright, and most importantly, not mad at you. As a thought laid down never to interfere too much in other people's business. Note to keep.

The room fell silent for a while. You were tired, but felt so comfortable around Sans that you wanted to talk more with him. Looking over him one more time you blushed a deep red at the thought passing through your head which he noticed. Kinda hard to ignore on your rather pale skin. 

"what?" He asked and you gulped a bit. 

"I kinda have a question... well, more like a request really... but..." Oh, what were you doing? You just mentally noted yourself not to butt into matters that do not concern you, yet here you were, thinking about doing that! 

"i'm listening" Sans said and turned fully towards you, one leg on the bed, resting his head on the palm of his bony hand, taking control over the situation. Now that he seemed more assertive, it was hard actually making the request. You mumbled a bit, but no coherent word actually came through. 

"hmmm?" Sans just asked and pretended to lean his ear closer to understand. You frowned at his failed attempts of mockery at your dismay. 

"You know what, nevermind, that's too strange, even for me to ask..." You finally decided and shook your head determined. Sans snorted a bit. 

"awh, come on, it can't be that bad. tell ya what, as a thank you for helping me, ya can ask whatever! and, to make you feel better, then i want a request as well. how's that sound?" Sans offered and you pondered. Seemed like a good exchange to make so you just shook your head.   
"great. now... what's the request?" He asked and you turned to face him, and cleared your throat.

"Can I uh..." He waited patiently, the same now seemingly kind smirk on his face. "touch you?" You finished in a whisper, but he still caught that. Although it wasn't that much of a surprise, he kinda expected you to ask this, his bone cheeks still stained a bit blue, but his voice didn't waver.

"sure kid, knock yourself out. just don't poke out my eye" You couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that and nodded. Sans waited for you to start as your shaking hands slowly reached and though he expected you to touch his face, you grabbed his hands in both of yours. He jumped a bit, but didn't move. He couldn't. He was paralyzed. You carefully traced his long finger bones with the tip of your fingers. He was warm. So unnaturally warm. Now that you were given a bit more liberty to properly feel him, you noticed that even if they were bones, they were quite.. squishy and soft. So strange. Your thumbs went up to his wrist then to his upper bone. Radius you remembered it was called. It was warm as well, and still as soft. It was like... they weren't even bones. Then you looked at him. And he stared right back. The blue tint on his cheekbones was more visible now. Well, that was to be expected to be embarrassed. I mean how would you feel if someone felt you all over? Your hands reached up to his face but before you could connect you asked.

"Can I?" He just nodded slowly and you smiled placing your palms along his cheeks. This was so weird. Even his face was squishy. Oh God you just wanted to feel it against your own cheek, but that would be a bit too awkward. You traced his jawline and the back of his skull, thumbs pressing softly everywhere to test the malleability of the face. 

"You're amazing, you know that?" You let the words slip out, but didn't even notice it, as you were too awe struck with your new discovery. After what felt like eons for Sans, you finally let him go, slapping your hands on your legs slowly and smirked widely. 

"Thank you Sans! I've been wanting to do that for a long time!" Sans finally relaxed and tried keeping his composure.

"you mean, you wanted to touch me for a long time? geez kid, take me out on a date first" You gasped and blushed again. That's not what you meant. Well it was but... ugh. You laughed embarrassed and lightly punched his chest. 

"Haha, very funny gummy skeleton" 

"gummy skeleton?" He asked confused and you just nodded explaining.

"You're so soft, it's hard to believe you're an actual skeleton, you know" and just shrugged at his new nickname. Sans laughed confused, but happy. 

"So, what is it that you want from me? Warning you though, I may not be as interesting" You said a bit scared of him not actually going to grope you or anything. Neah, it was Sans, he wouldn't do that. And he didn't. Sans had another idea in mind.

"yeah. well, i kinda have to explain first" He commented and you cocked your head listening to the small story he offered about different types of souls that left you baffled to say the least for a couple of minutes. Sans allowed you some time to cope with it.

"And is that what you want? To see my soul?" You asked instinctively placing a hand over your beating heart. Sans nodded.

"i can't do it without permission. i mean, i can, but that would freak people out ya know, having their soul just pop outta their bodies like that" You nodded sternly at that thought amusing the skeleton.

"Then sure, I don't see the problem! You can work your magic" You straightened your back like that would help take the soul out faster. Sans chuckled again at your innocence, but nodded and raised his arm a bit. His usual white pinprick disappeared from his right eye, while the other one started glowing a blue color, enveloping you slowly. It didn't hurt, it didn't feel like anything actually. You gasped surprised as a small orb which quickly transformed into a heart shaped vessel took form in front of you. It's dark blue glow illuminated the room and your face as you stared amazed at it.

"integrity, huh?" Sans said and you broke your stare from your supposed soul and at him. 

"the color... blue. you're honest. and you stand up for your morals" He explained and you nodded like a little kid pretending to have understood the problem, but you were just too overwhelmed with all of this. 

"well, that was to be expected. after all, that's how we met right. that wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't helped alphs that day" You smiled thanking yourself and your glowing soul who had led you here. And, just as it appeared, your soul disappeared, Sans returning to his normal state. It was amazing watching him use magic like that. 

"Thank you Sans" You said relieved. He just questioned your statement. "For everything. Up until now. tonight... thanks. And the other's too! I've never felt so alive in my life!" You explained stretching your limbs lustfully.

"heh, don't mention it kid. you kinda helped us all a bit ya know. getting some hope that maybe one day, all monsters will be with humans just like we are" You hoped so. You really did. If only people could see what amazing persons monsters are. "welp, time for you to get some snooze!" Sans said and stood up. You nodded and followed suite. Of course he argued that under no circumstance you sleep on the couch, and that you should take his room. 

"I'll leave your own room to yourself. Let's say give you one last peaceful night with it, cause starting tomorrow, you won't be seeing it that much!" Sans stared at you and blinked a couple of times before he started laughing that you had to shush him as not to wake Papyrus. And he must have still been awake for some time, because as you left the room, you saw that on the couch, there was a pillow and a blanket. He must have put those there while you were still in Sans's room. What a sweetheart. 

"Good night Sans" You called from the stairs and waved as the skeleton waved back, watching you until you reached the couch and made yourself comfortable in it. Sans closed the door to his room and laid in bed, thoughts flooding his mind as his neon blue blush spread over his all his face, but content with how things ended up this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least now Sans can stalk you sleeping without too much effort lol


End file.
